Living Truth
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: ‘You’re the only truth I know, you’re the road back home.’ After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold. Winner of the Seasons Of Love Awards 2007 TurboPRiS.
1. Chapter 1: All That Matters

_Disclaimer: Still not any closer to being mine, except what I claimed in SU._

**_ReviewResponse for SU:_**

_**Arwennicole**: You definitely deserved it. No need to wait any longer, here it is._

_**Tal**: Of course you get recognized. You helped me out._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Duh! Yeah, maybe you do owe me a little. Glad you liked the chapter. Here's the sequel._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, finally. And I figured the perfect scene for your birthday._

_**Grass King**: Well, you still have to wait a little longer on the baby, but here's the sequel._

_**Tay**: Glad you liked it. Here's the next story._

_**SweetSas**: Thanks, -blushes- that means a lot to me. Here's the sequel._

_**Johnny**: Glad you liked the final chapter. Yeah, Chris is definitely a great brother. Well, I had to take revenge on him embarrassing them some how, it just seemed perfect. I'm not at all sure if Elia will actually marry before the twin, but she'll probably find a boyfriend soon enough._

_**Jenny**: No, I really didn't mean that to make you feel guilty, it was truly meant in the way it stood there. You put up with me and didn't even complain that much. Well, a late happy birthday to your locker… how did it get one? I love that babble review, I love randomness. Just one thing… in your ramblings… you left out the most diabolical pairing of all… Andros/Cassie. –shudders and washes her mouth with lots of soap- You and me both got that grace period. I had already planned to take one. Yeah, SU was definitely a great story and I'm proud of it. Enjoy its sequel (though you've read so much more of it already)._

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you liked the ending. The sequel is here._

_**Megarider**: Thanks, I had to end it there or I might have ended up with 90 chapters or something._

_**Enigmaforum**: Laziness is something to cherish. Glad you liked the ending. No need to wait any longer for the sequel is here._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, but it's also hard to believe that already is 45 chapters though. Is this soon enough?_

_**Dargoneyes5000**: No need to wait anymore._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: I just noticed… are you the same Psycho Tangerine as on youtube? Well, I mostly finish my stories or they take a long time to get published. If it's not been requested before… it's yours._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yeah, I know Evil and Insane are my middle names. Well, the sequel is here and this is what happens:_

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, I definitely left you waiting, but that baby couldn't be born just yet and still can't. They deserved to have a happy wedding night, so I gave them one. Remember the dress comment was familiar to Ash? He used the same on prom night ;) Here's the sequel._

_**DizneeDol**: So… you thought it stank? JK. Here's the sequel._

_**Mita427**: Here it is, no worries._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here it is._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Darklover**: Thank you, that means a lot to me. Here's the sequel._

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 1**: All That Matters

Andros walked the halls of the hospital happily, making his way to the ER. Today had been Ashley's last day at work and he had promised to pick her up. Some of her colleagues she had befriended were throwing her a surprise baby-shower, so she had told. When Chris had asked how it could be a surprise if she already knew about she had replied she'd act surprised. As the others laughed at that, Chris threatened that if his mom wasn't having a boy, he was out of there.

Andros almost bumped into a doctor when he rounded the last corner before he'd reach the ER and he made a quick apology. The other glared at him and Andros quickly walked on, slightly puzzled.

Once he entered the ER, a smile brightened his face. He leaned against the doorpost as he watched her as see stood amongst her friends, chatting happily with a hand on her large stomach.

"I thought you were supposed to keep off your feet?" He called pointedly, laughing.

Everyone turned around and smiled as Andros strolled into the room, wrapping his arms around his lovely wife. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and smiled down at her.

"They said I could find you here." He told her. "Something about being paged for an emergency, but I don't see one."

"There was." Ashley defended giggling. "The emergency was that they hadn't had time to throw me a baby-shower yet."

Andros laughed and shook his head.

"What has the baby been spoiled with then?"

"Loads." Ashley replied simple. "But my back hurts and my feet are swollen and the baby has been playing soccer with my bladder all day, so all I really wanna do now is go home, take a nice long hot bath and sleep."

"Go." Tracy told her friend. "We'll have your presents brought to your house tomorrow, it's part of the service."

"By ambulance of course." A paramedic winked and Ashley laughed, not quite managing to suppress a yawn.

"Thank you all." She told them from the warmth of Andros's arms. "You've been too kind. This is going to be one spoiled baby. I'll make sure Tracy keeps you all informed."

They quickly said their goodbyes and Andros led Ashley away. At the front desk the same doctor Andros had almost run into was talking to the desk clerk. When he noticed them his look turned into a glare again and Andros noticed Ashley's eyes shot daggers back. He kept his mouth shut though and he had silently helped her into the front seat of the car.

It wasn't until her turned the ignition that he looked over at Ashley with questioning eyes.

"Who was that guy and why does he keep glaring at me?"

"That was Dr. Delgado, but everyone calls him James." Ashley sighed in reply. "He's the biggest flirt around and probably covered more than half the female staff already – hey, maybe he's even done some of the guys. He's been trying to get into my pants for years. He just about freaked out when he heard I was pregnant. He pretty much short of called me a whore and only shut up when I threatened with a restraining order."

Andros looked over at her for a moment and placed his hand on her knee, his eyes turned back on the road. Ashley closed her eyes at the comforting gesture and placed her hand on his. She left it move and moments later their fingers twined.

"I won't kill him." Andros told her, the low rumble in his voice near a growl. "I'll let the cops handle him if he dares to even lift one finger at you. And he should consider himself lucky, because if it weren't for the fact that I really don't want to spend any more time apart from you by being hauled off to jail, I'd rip him to shreds with my bare hands."

"Andros." Ashley sighed, squeezing his fingers. "Don't let him get to you, okay? He's not worth it."

"I won't." Andros promised as he turned onto the driveway. "Now how about I draw you that warm bath and have Chyler make dinner when she comes home from her dance class so you can take a nap and rest your back? Be good and I might even throw in a free foot rub."

"Mmmmm, sounds great." Ashley agreed, waiting when Andros got out of the car to help her out. "Are you going to be my sex slave too tonight?"

Andros laughed and captured her lips for a brief moment.

"We'll see." He told her. "I don't want this baby to be born prematurely just because its parents don't have any self-control in bed."

"I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing." Ashley grinned as he led her into the house.

"Doctor or no doctor, you are going to sit on this couch with your feet up while I'll run you a hot bubbly bath and you're not going to move until I say so." Andros told her, and helped her onto the couch.

He put a large pillow behind her back and a smaller one beneath her feet before kissing her lips and leaving the room. Ashley smiled and leaned back. She felt her whole body relax now it was off her feet and she let her eyes slip shut for a moment.

It seemed like barely a second later that someone gently shook her and she found herself staring into two amused hazel eyes. She smiled sheepishly and wrapped her arms around Andros's neck when she felt his arms slip under he knees and behind her back.

"If you're that tired, I don't think you'll be needing a sex-slave tonight." Andros grinned as he easily lifted her up and carried her to their bathroom. "You can hardly stay awake now."

"I'll have had that nap you promised me." Ashley grinned up at him.

He shook his head with a laugh and set her back down on her feet, just in front of the closed bathroom door. Pressing his lips to hers, he grinned.

"Just get into that bath before it gets cold or I won't rub your feet after all. I'll be right back."

Ashley was puzzled as she watched him go, but shrugged it off and opened the bathroom door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the many candles that were light, scattered around on every available surface, filling the room with the softest hint of vanilla. She smiled at the sweet and romantic gesture from Andros. She quickly stripped and lowered herself into the hot water. It had just the right temperature to be comfortable in.

She had just gotten herself comfortable in the tub when Andros walked in, a steaming mug in his hands. When he handed it to her she noticed it was hot chocolate and smiled at him gratefully. He really was being too good to her.

"Where were you when I was carrying Chris and Chyler around?" She asked, happily sipping the hot chocolate.

When she saw pain flash across his face she noticed her mistake.

"Oh, Andros, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" She started, desperately trying to make him see she didn't mean it like that.

"It's okay." He assured her, quickly flashing her a smile. "I know you didn't mean it like that. I just wish I could have been around, that's all."

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for." Ashley agreed. "But you're here now and that's all that really matters to me."

"You, Chris, Chyler, Danne, this baby and what we have here, that's all that matters." Andros vowed softly. "All that ever could matter and all I'd ever want. Now give me your feet before I decide I'm spoiling you too much."

Ashley laughed and lifted one foot out of the water, leaning her head back as Andros gently massaged it. Nothing could get better then this and she wouldn't trait it for anything.

A/N: Hope you liked it. No… Andros is not for sale or rent and he's definitely NOT a food-group! Review!

Between school, homework, 'clubs' and life… this story might not be updated as fast as SU, mainly because I don't have too many chapters yet either… I know Jenny probably disagrees. Just, bare with me not updating every day, okay? I'll be writing as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Morning

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, he doesn't really mess things up, but he won't exactly make things easy either. Here's more, hope you like it._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, but then again, Andros is always cute._

_**Tal**: No, because they are finally LIVING the TRUTH! Sorry, he's not edible._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, they deserve to finally be happy together._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, probably._

_**PrettyDiva**: Glad you liked it. I'm very jealous of Ashley with every story I write. Andros is so sweet and gorgeous. –takes bow- I never expected to be this good with words._

_**Tunnel Rat**: Yeah… um… I think I screamed that since the chapter after they were born?_

_**Jessica01**: Thanks._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Can't… I saw and claimed him first. And I already have to share with too many people._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Ashley definitely loves the pampering._

_**SweetSas**: No way! You're not getting him too! Stick to Zhane and just send him for lessons to Andros. Nope, we haven't seen the last of James._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Chris was just joking around, but you'll see._

_**DizneeDol**: Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Blame it on fanfiction too._

_**Jenny**: Of course I'll bear with you. No, definitely not, I don't even hold a light to Starhawk. Fun, then my locker's birthday would be… 8/7 or 8/9 I'll have to check when I'm at school again. Glad you like the story._

_**Amanda**: I really wouldn't know._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: No, they're not dead in the story (unfortunately), but otherwise… ask the KMS._

_**AA Lover**: Baby will come, don't worry. And yes, Andros will have a confrontation with James._

_**C.C.C.**: I want him so badly. You'd first need to find him and I hid him well. No, they're staying on Earth and are still living in the same beach house._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: Glad you liked. Here's the next chapter._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 2**: Typical Morning

Andros groaned lightly as he woke to a faint kick to his side. He smiled when he opened his eyes and found Ashley nuzzled up beside him, her head pillowed on his chest and her large belly poking his side. He just placed a kiss in her hair and was about to get out of bed to start breakfast when he was kicked again.

"Hey little one." He whispered to Ashley's bare belly. "Let your mommy sleep, okay? She needs it."

He stroked the bump for a moment and placed a kiss on his baby's home before getting up completely. With a smile he tugged the covers back over Ashley and brushed another kiss on her forehead.

He picked up the clothes lying on the floor and grinned. He really couldn't deny her anything. He dumped them in the hamper and took a quick shower. After slipping into some clean clothes he went downstairs to make breakfast.

A smile spread on his lips when he opened a cupboard and found waffle mix staring back at him, enticing him to the Dark Side of Laziness. Behind it he spotted flour, whole-wheat flour, unsweetened cocoa and baking powder. He considered being lazy for only a moment, but then shoved the mix aside and took out the basic ingredients. Ashley had taught him her grandmother's recipe for 'Death by Chocolate Waffles' ages ago, but he could still recall it. Quickly he calculated how many waffles he would need.

The recipe would produce only four waffles and both him and Ashley had been stuffed after eating two. There were five people in the house demanding food, so that would make ten, but Ashley was eating for two and with her constant chocolate cravings, so twelve would be about right.

"Three times of everything." He calculated to himself and started rummaging around for the rest he needed.

In another cupboard he found cinnamon, semisweet chocolate and granulated sugar and from the fridge he got eggs, butter and milk. From yet another cupboard he produced a bowl and started to work. Soon enough the waffle iron was producing the sweet smell of breakfast and he went to set the table, making sure to put the syrup in the middle for the children.

He was just pulling out whip cream and strawberries out of the fridge when the two half-dead zombies walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning." Andros greeted.

"I don't see what's so good about this morning. I got two tests, a pop quiz and an evil teacher who gives us a pop quiz about every other day." Chris grumbled, dropping down in the nearest chair as Andros placed a plate with two waffles in front of him, both decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. "Danne, you can have them, I'll wait."

Danne yawned as Chris pushed the plate under her nose. She tiredly reached out to the syrup and poured a truckload over it before picking up her knife and fork.

"I thought pop quizzes were surprise tests?" She asked.

"Tell that to Dr. Egghead." Chris grinned evilly. "He pretty much just announces them – and even if he didn't, we've learned to expect them. Wait until you get physics with him – you'll see what I mean."

"Dr. Egghead?" Andros raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "What are the other 3 for?"

"Nickname." Chris shrugged. "Tests are for Karovan and English and the possible pop quiz for Science… Well, I guess Dr. O's not really evil… but can't you talk him into cutting us some slack? I mean, you're kinda friends, right? And you told us you two fought together on the moon with eight other red rangers."

"Quit whining." Andros warned. "You're not the one who got kicked out of bed by a baby this morning."

"The baby kicked you out of bed?" Chris sniggered.

"How?" Danne laughed, taking another bite. "These are good dad."

Andros shrugged and put a new plate in front of Chris, frowning when Chris drowned his waffles with syrup too.

"Your mom taught me." He replied without thinking, but Danne didn't show any indication of thoughts of Maura at that. "And yeah, the baby kicked me out of bed. Your mom always complains the baby loves playing soccer with her bladder; well, apparently daddy's ribs are great for karate practise."

"Cute, I can't wait for the kid to get here." A voice laughed from the door opening and Chyler walked in, placing a quick kiss on Andros's cheek to show she was just teasing before joining her siblings.

Andros ruffled her hair affectionately and went to make her some waffles. He made a face when she, too, covered her waffles completely with syrup before eating them.

"Don't you have better things to eat than syrup? I swear, between the three of you, you empty a bottle whenever we eat pancakes or waffles for breakfast." Andros complained, stashing the next two waffles on a plate.

"We need loads of sugar to get sugar-high." Chyler replied innocently.

"I feel sorry for your teachers, Lelis." Andros told her, shaking her head.

Chris paled and made a wild grab for one of the books Chyler had taken down with her. He started flipping through the pages furiously. Andros watched him with a frown and Chyler giggled. Moments later Andros placed another two waffles on the plate and covered the four with whip cream and strawberries, filling a tall glass with orange juice he turned around and looked at the three sitting at the table.

"Your mom's awake. Can someone bring these up to her?" He asked.

"I will." Danne grinned and jumped up from her chair, reconsidering and placing a hand on the book in Chris's hands. "Lelis means 'my daughter', idiot."

Chris stuck his tongue out at her as she passed him with Ashley's breakfast. Danne returned him the favour and fled the room. She quickly made her way up to Andros and Ashley's room and opened the door with her elbow. Ashley was just sitting back onto the bed, holding her enlarged stomach.

"You okay mom?" Danne asked, walking into the room. "Dad made you breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm fine, this baby just thinks it's funny to practice its kicking. Baby's got more strength than Chris and Chyler." Ashley smiled, sniffling the air, smiling in happiness. "Waffles! Your dad's a dear."

"Chris and Chyler had less space." Danne giggled. "And the baby has another sport. Apparently dad's ribs are great for karate practise."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. Danne waited until Ashley was sitting with her back against her pillow, before handing her the plate and placing the glass on her nightstand. Then she joined her on the bed and watched Ashley take a bite.

"Oh, 'Death by Chocolate'." She smiled. "I knew teaching him would work out in my favour some day."

Danne smiled and watched Ashley eat.

"Shouldn't you get dressed for school?" Ashley inquired laughingly.

"Oh, yeah." Danne grinned sheepishly and jumped off the bed, practically running to the door, stopping just before she left the room. "Oh, you might want to stay in bed until dad brings us to school. Chris and Chyler have a truckload of tests and quizzes and Chris is freaking out."

Ashley laughed and nodded, waving Danne away. She loved the girl and it was almost as if she had mothered Danne herself. Even Danne acted that way. Ever since she had came to live here there had been a more than obvious change in her, both she and Andros noticed.

Before 'mom' had just been a meaningless word to her. It was said without any emotional attachment when she used it for Maura. Now she said the word lovingly to Ashley. 'Mom' had become more than just a word. It had become a person she could love who loved her in return. The transition had easily been made too. She now talked about 'mom' and she talked about 'Maura'.

Ashley smiled at the thought. Danne was her daughter now.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Counting Down

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's another one. Enjoy._

_**AA lover**: Yeah, you definitely got it. That and Andros loves her too much to say no most of the time. Especially when he gets something out of it too._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, cute baby, isn't it? Yay! I managed to get someone hungry! Again!_

_**Star Fata**: They're the cutest family on Earth._

_**Zeopurple**: Definitely, and Danne loves having a mom too._

_**Johnny**: You and me both, chocolate is heaven! Danne's actually always been like that, but with Maura as her mom she never dared to be herself too much._

_**PrettyDiva**: Andros, translation: Every women's dream AND almighty red Astro Ranger who ridded the universe of many monsters and saved it of all evil, is kicked out of bed by a baby, an UNBORN baby. Hehe._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Not stupid baby, cute kid! But Andros will still get even._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah._

_**Megarider**: Glad you love the story just as much as SU. Yes, those two will pop up and I think I'll end up killing them._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools at the thought of CKL- The baby's cute and gets even cuter when it's trying to be born. Glad you like the happy little family they create together._

_**DarkHonda**: Sorry, Tal. YOU DID EAT CHOCOLATE! AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE WITH ME AND ROSA! –is very hurt- Enjoy!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well, I already told you Danne's 11. Stupid fanfiction for losing email-service for 3 days straight and then trying to catch up._

_**Jessica01**: It definitely does._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Glad._

_**Tay**: I might work them in somehow, but I'm not sure yet._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Don't feel too sorry, Andros will get a long revenge._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, well, Tommy married Kim. Kim still lives in Miami and can't really leave with Jenny and all, so Tommy just had to move. Like I just told Dragoneyes, I just might, but not sure yet._

_**Mita427**: Hey, that's really okay. You're reading it now._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 3**: Counting Down

Andros smiled as he watched his three children on the beach. Out on the sea a lonely boat challenged the waves as heavy storm clouds gathered overhead. Danne's eyes were fixed on her older brother and sister as the two danced around each other gracefully, throwing punches and kicks with lightening fast speeds. Andros had to admit he was definitely impressed by their fighting skills.

Suddenly Chyler dropped to the ground in a sweep kick and Chris landed with his back in the sand. He didn't try to get up again and Chyler rose triumphantly. She helped her twin back to his feet and they started towards the house, shoving each other lightly and racing to Danne, sand flying around their feet.

"Hey dad." She greeted, coming to stand next to him and watched Chris and Danne walk up to the house at a much slower pace.

"Come on you two." Andros called out. "It could start pouring any minute now."

Chris muttered something to Danne and the two jogged the rest of the way. Andros shook his head and ushered the three inside.

"You struck a bad deal, Chris." He commented with a slight grin. "If Chyler can beat you, you have no authority being the over-protective big brother is she gets a boyfriend."

"I'll save if for Danne." Chris grinned in reply.

Andros laughed as Danne punched him, a good-natured scowl on her face. Just as they entered the living room Ashley waddled in from the hall. Andros quickly moved over to her and helped her to the couch.

"I'm a big as a whale, but I'm not incompetent." She muttered as Andros helped her sit down.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to just sleep? I'll stay up with them." Andros tried.

"And miss the start of our other countdown?" Ashley nearly laughed. "No way."

"Okay." Andros shrugged, dropping down next to her. "Chris, go take a shower and change, you're covered in sand and sweat. Chyler, you might just want to do the same. Danne, you just wash the sand off your feet."

"Yes sir." The three saluted and ran upstairs, shrieking as Chris called the bathroom.

Andros and Ashley just heard the first shower be turned on when a bolt of lightening crackled through the sky and rain started pouring down. Andros quickly got up and shut the back door. When he sat down again, Ashley curled up against him, one hand on her large stomach.

"Eight more days." She sighed.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." Andros told her jokingly, placing a kiss on her lips. "Then again, this baby is doing it for you."

Ashley laughed and stroked her stomach.

"Yeah, Danne told me the baby loves to practise karate on your ribs. Is that why I keep waking up in an empty bed and eating your _homemade_ breakfast?" She teased, putting empathise on the 'homemade' part.

"Baby kicks me out of bed." Andros agreed, placing his hand on hers. "But I'll just have to wait a few years and then I can return the favour."

**Some hours later**

"Hey, it stopped raining." Danne noted, looking up from the game board.

"Then we might actually get to see some fireworks." Chris grinned. "Your turn."

Danne took the dice and threw. She decided she liked this Monopoly game. Chris and Chyler had patiently explained it to her and the first few games they helped her too. Andros had told them to turn off the TV and play some quiet game when Ashley had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in his lap. He hadn't moved since, gently stroking Ashley's hair.

"I won." Danne declared and Chris and Chyler couldn't contradict her.

"We've created a monster." Chyler told Chris in a stage whisper, loud enough for even Andros to overhear.

Chris nodded and shot a look at the clock.

"Ten more minutes, dad." He informed.

"Okay, can you put the game away?" Andros inquired from the couch. "Chyler and Danne, could you make us all some hot chocolate? I'll see if your mom can be awoken within the next ten minutes."

The three did as they were told and Andros turned his attention back to Ashley, stroking her hair again.

"Wake up, Ash. You've got ten minutes left before our countdown starts. You could either use them for sleeping or thinking up resolutions for the New Year." He told her, tickling her lightly.

Ashley groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and looked around.

"You fell asleep." Andros informed her.

"How long?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Oh, about two hours." He told her, stroking her hair again. "I told you to go sleep, but you wouldn't listen."

"You stayed her the whole time?" Ashley asked, mildly surprised.

"It was either that or risk waking you up. You looked so cute and you deserved the rest. I'm not the one carrying the extra weight around."

Ashley smiled and carefully pushed herself up, claiming his lips briefly to show her gratitude. Then she scooted over to lean against him and he wrapped his arms around her happily. A moment later Chyler and Danne walked in, both carrying a steaming cup of hot chocolate in their hands and the thundering noise on the stairs indicated Chris's return.

"Yours is in the kitchen." Chyler told him from her spot on the floor at the coffee table.

Without a word Chris walked on to the kitchen and returned with his mug, setting it down before dropping down on the floor between his sisters.

"Why don't we have champagne?" He inquired.

"Alcohol isn't good for the baby." Andros replied matter-of-factly, placing his hand on Ashley's stomach. "You can taste it next year."

Chris grinned and Andros turned on the TV. The five watched in silence as the clock on the screen counted down the minutes till midnight. When the digital numbers all turned zero, Chris, Chyler and Danne raised their mugs laughingly, wishing everyone a happy new year and taking a large sip. Ashley craned her neck and pressed her lips firmly to Andros's.

"Eight days till due date." She muttered against his lips and Andros smiled, his hand on his stomach feeling the baby kick.

"Eight more days." He agreed.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Ready

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You can't have him! Yeah, Andros can finally start being the perfect daddy._

_**PrettyDiva**: Thanks, I needed that. There's no way you can't love Mr. Perfect-in-ever-way. Hehe, I finally got my way and in 6 weeks I'll be able to wear my earrings Andros-style :D_

_**Tay**: Hehe, well, don't wait any longer._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Chyler totally kicked ass. Here's the next update._

_**SweetSas**: Andros is the sweetest! You stick with Zhane! Baby's coming!_

_**Star Fata**: Thanks._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Andros is almost too perfect, the only thing that's stopping him from that is that there's no way he could be too perfect. There's definitely not other guy then him, wish there was, but a girl can dream, can't she? Yes, champagne already, but just a sip to taste, don't tell me you've never done it :P_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Thanks, I'll try._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, they're a great family, the baby should fit right in._

_**DarkHonda**: Is there something wrong with being as crazy as me? Sure you can have Chris… on Sundays?_

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**AA lover**: Yeah, just a little longer. I'm not saying anything about the baby._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools at the thought of CKL when reading your name- Well, he actually will. Here's more._

_**Grass King**: Yeah, watch out for Danne. Here's another update._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's the next. Glad you liked it._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 4**: Not Ready

Andros yawned as he placed the last few fillings on the table for breakfast. Today he could finally pick up the curtains for the nursery. Then he could finally shift the last things into place, clean it up and have it ready for the baby's arrival, if the kid decided to be born tomorrow of course. Chris and Chyler had been late and there was no indication this baby had plans to come anytime soon.

Chris, Chyler and Danne all walked in together, already fully dressed. They silently sat down and quickly dug into the bread. Upstairs the shower turned off and Andros smiled.

"Dad, can't you write us a note that we really can't do that test for Karovan today due to the near arrival of a new sibling?" Chris whined.

"Sorry, Chris, no can do." Andros shrugged, reluctantly starting his own sandwich.

Chris opened his mouth to protest when there were some stumbling sounds upstairs and something fell on the ground with a loud _thud_ and _crash_ indicating whatever it as broke. Moments later a scream pierced the air.

"Andros!"

The three watched their father bolt out of his chair and out of the room. They looked at each other confused.

"_Chris, go and get Josh._" Andros's mental voice suddenly told his son and Chris frowned.

"I'll be right back." He told his sisters and sprinted out the backdoor.

It didn't take long for Chris to return with Josh on his heels, just as Andros entered the kitchen again.

"What's going on?" Josh inquired when he saw Andros. "Chris said you told him to come get me."

"Ashley's waters just broke, she's freaking out because the amniotic fluid wasn't clear." Andros replied. "I managed to calm her down enough to get dressed. I'm taking her to hospital. It's just that the nursery isn't exactly ready yet. They didn't have the curtains until now, so things aren't exactly in place either and it still needs to be vacuumed and all."

"Slow down." Josh laughed. "You go with Ash, I'll take care of things here."

"Dad, can we come too?" Chris asked hopefully, brilliant lights appearing in his eyes and those of his sisters'.

"Please, dad?" Chyler pleaded. "We'll take that test for Karovan some other day."

"No." Andros replied firmly. "There's no use in you wasting your time in a waiting room for god knows how long. It's better if you just went to school. I'll pick you up at the end of the day if the baby is born by then."

"I'll drop them off at school." Josh promised. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine here."

"Oh, Chris, could you call Zhane and Karone to tell them? They can tell your grandparents."

"Yeah, sure." Chris grumbled and Andros sighed.

"Look, Chris, I understand you want to be there, all three of you, but your mom says the amniotic fluid not being clear could be a very bad sign. I know you're worried, but you could better go to school and just try to concentrate then be in hospital all day with nothing on your mind than the baby. Try to let school distract you, if it really isn't working, call Josh and let him bring you to hospital, but I want you to at least try." Andros pleaded.

"We'll be fine, dad." Danne promised, getting up and wrapping her arms around Andros's waist.

Andros smiled painfully and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Chris and Chyler looked at each other, before joining the hug, Andros's arms moving to envelope all three of his children.

"Watch over our mom." Chris demanded, his eyes flashing.

Andros smiled for real this time and nodded, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"I'll see you this afternoon." He promised them, before leaving the room again to help Ashley downstairs and get her to hospital.

"Well." Josh stated when they heard the front door close. "Finish your breakfast and I can get you to school. I need to drag Tal and Bea off to school anyway."

The three looked at each other and sighed, reluctantly finishing their sandwiches. They were about to walk out of the back door when Danne stopped.

"Shouldn't we clear the table?" She asked.

"I'll do that, sweetheart." Josh promised, holding out his hand to her. "Come on."

Danne sighed and nodded, smiling slighting when Josh wrapped is arm around her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"They'll be just fine, you'll see." He promised.

Danne nodded silently. Over at Josh's Tal and Bea immediately flung themselves into the arms of the twin. Chris had no problem with lifting the seven year old off her feet and swinging her around to the sound of her shrieking giggles as Chyler picked up the four-year-old. Four-month-old Sergey fussed for attention and Danne carefully picked him up out of his highchair as Josh quietly talked to Atalya for a moment.

"Tal, Bea?" Atalya raised her voice to normal volumes. "Change of plans; daddy's going to bring you to school and he's taking Chris, Chyler and Danne too. I'll be over at Ashley's house today."

She kissed her children goodbye after Chris and Chyler put them down and took Sergey from Danne, hugging the three with her free arm.

"It'll be just fine." She promised them, ushering them all after Josh out the door.

"Now, we are going to make your uncle Andros and aunt Ashley very happy." Atalya told the baby on in her arms. "We're going to pick up their curtains and help daddy get their nursery for your cousin."

Sergey cooed happily, making a grab for his mother's hair. Atalya laughed and shook her head. She put Sergey down in his highchair again to clear the breakfast table before grabbing her purse, keys and her baby and leaving the house. Once Sergey was settled into his car seat she got in behind the wheel.

"Well, here goes nothing. Don't worry Ash, you just deliver that baby completely healthy and we'll have your nursery ready for him or her to sleep in." She whispered and turned the ignition.

As she pulled off the driveway, her mind was on her friend in hospital. Everything just _had_ to be okay.

A/N: Hope you liked it. YAY! Ash is having her baby! Review! PLEASE! I'm begging you all. Or I swear I won't update this anymore. I want to see at least 20 reviews before I put up the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Troublesome Bundle Of Joy

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Tal**: Yeah, but only on Sundays! Andros is cute!_

_**Grass King**: It was definitely about time. You'll love this baby, I swear._

_**Forevercrane**: Don't worry, just read. Glad you liked the last chapter._

_**Jessica01**: Um… maybe._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Of course I won't. I couldn't do that to you. Hope you like the baby._

_**Star Fata**: Um… they might be. Or I'll probably be killed._

_**AA lover**: You'd be surprised, though this little threat did the trick. Baby might be okay. I don't mind serious trouble._

_**SweetSas**: Glad you like the kiddies. Don't let school kill you or I'll kill school._

_**Amanda**: Thanks. Glad you liked it._

_**Johnny**: The amniotic fluid being unclear means that the baby pooped and they can get very ill from that. I think that's the reason my youngest cousin almost died after he was born. Yeah, poor three, but Andros is being a good dad and sending them away to try and distract them._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: I won't say. Here's the update._

_**PrettyDiva**: -blushes- Thanks. It was about time she went into labour too. Chris was man of the house for 11 years, at moments he has trouble not to fall back into that role. You know, I had my ears pierced for a second time last Wednesday, so in a little while, I'll be able to wear my rings like Mr.-Perfect-in-every-single-way._

_**A**: Yeah, definitely, I went from 22 review, to 19, to 16 to 27 or something. Atalya is Josh's wife, Zhane and Karone youngest daughter is Aila, the baby Ashley delivered in the elevator._

_**Tay**: Couldn't not count you. You'll see how Andros will take this all._

_**Jenny**: YAY! –huggles- you're the best! But it's really okay, I'll live! You're the only one excused from not reviewing, since you are my almighty beta-reader. And we've all had trouble with fanfiction (and me with my internet too) so don't worry about that. You're the best! And review really fast too (if you want to :P)._

_**Zeopurple**: Somehow, after my threat it wasn't, but before… well, it was counting down and that depressed me deeply. Glad you're happy about the baby. You'll love the kid, I'm sure._

_**Angelofadevil**: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_**Megarider**: I won't stop. Yes, Cevil and Maura are back in future chapters and I decided they'll find their death in one too._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Hehe, the baby is cute!_

_**AJ**: Maura is already pissed and she won't be there._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**C.C.C.**: Don't worry, that baby will be born, as the name of the chapter states. Don't worry, I know how much school can be a bother. Glad you had time to review now. Andros is definitely perfect, too bad he's not real. How dare they do that! Yes, I've got those two eps, but I don't believe they're in very high quality. I'll upload them when my internet stops being a bother._

_**Mita427**: Nah, not at all, promise._

_**Mz. Daydream**: So you've been tasting alcohol under-aged, who hasn't? Now it's the turn of the twins and Danne. Chris doesn't mind Karovan at all, he's just complaining for show._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. Don't worry._

_**Shadow girl**: No need to wait longer, here it is._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 5**: Troublesome Bundle Of Joy

"Well Ashley, your baby is well on time this time around. Your twins just kept us waiting." Ashley's OB doctor greeted when she saw Andros bringing her in. "Someone bring a wheelchair."

"The amniotic fluid wasn't clear." Ashley gasped as another contraction hit.

"Okay, let's get you settled into a room then we'll see how far you've dilated and if we might need to consider a C-section." The OB sobered. "How long since your water broke?"

"Twenty minutes." Andros answered, worry only now creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry, there's enough time to deliver this baby before I'd start worrying."

Andros nodded reluctantly and helped Ashley into the wheelchair. He held her hand as a nurse wheeled her into the nearest free delivery room and helped her up to lean against the bed.

"You'll need to change into these." The nurse smiled, putting down a hospital gown on the bed.

Ashley grimaced at them and Andros squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right back." The doctor promised. "You change in the meantime."

Ashley nodded reluctantly and watched them leave the room. Andros gently cherished her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll help you." He promised as Ashley cringed. "I'll be here all the way this time."

With Andros's help Ashley was quickly changed into the hospital gown and lying on the bed, supported by a pile of pillows. She whimpered softly every time a contraction hit and Andros rubbed her back soothingly. His free hand was in Ashley's, getting squashed at those waves of pain.

The doctor returned and smiled at the two.

"Well, let's see how far you are." She smiled brightly. "Five centimetres, you're coming along quite nicely."

Ashley looked at the doctor and grumbled.

"Then why are you frowning?" She retorted.

"Oh… nothing to worry about. I'll be right back."

True to her word the doctor returned soon with a machine in tow. Ashley's eyes widened at the sight and Andros just looked confused. He'd seen it before when he went with Ashley for her check up. It showed them their baby through ultrasound, but why Ashley seemed to be freaking out about it now was beyond him.

"What's that for?" Ashley demanded.

The doctor stayed silent as she made another ultrasound. Something about the image made her sigh and she turned to the expecting parents.

"The baby turned. It's in a breech presentation and doesn't show any plans on doing something about that. I'll call-"

"No!" Ashley pressed firmly. "I will not have a C-section unless there's absolutely no other way."

"But Ashley…" The doctor protested.

"Don't 'but Ashley' me. I'm a doctor too, I know this stuff. I know it's risky to deliver a baby feet first, but C-sections aren't absolutely safe either. I want to try this the normal way…" She hesitated before adding. "If the baby doesn't come out you can perform one, but please, I beg you to try."

"Andros?" The doctor inquired, turning to him.

"I'm willing to support her in her choices." Andros nodded. "She knows this stuff better then I do."

The doctor sighed and nodded.

"As you wish, but let me tell you this; you've got yourselves one troublesome baby in there."

Ashley smiled faintly and nodded, stoking her stomach pensively.

"Let's just hope the baby is born healthy to be worth the trouble. I'd hate to have to go through this just to find out my baby is sick."

Andros placed a kiss on her forehead and whipped away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Ashley looked up at him gratefully and grabbed his hand.

"I'll be back to check on you later to see how far you've progressed." The doctor promised and left again.

"Are you sure you want it this way?" Andros inquired softly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yes." Ashley replied with a slight sting to her tone. "I'm sure I don't want a C-section. Just shut up about it, okay?"

Andros nodded softly and stroked her hair tentatively. Every passing second seemed to drag on for hours as they waited, growing more and more nervous. Every once in a while the doctor would come in to check on Ashley's progress. It was only half an hour later, though it felt like years, that they were told Ashley had fully dilated and they could try to deliver the baby.

Andros held on to Ashley tightly, the fear for their baby radiating from them as a nurse came in to assist with the non-conventional birth. Ashley squeezed her eyes tight shut, not daring to watch. Every time she was told to push she did so blindly, ignoring the pain and just wanting it to be over. Andros held her hand, both squeezing with all their might, searching for comfort in each other.

"That's the last time you ever touched me." Ashley hissed as the pain became near unbearable.

"The baby's bp is dropping." The nurse whispered softly, but the anxious parents heard.

"Ashley, this is going to be the hard part. Just the head and you'll have your baby. I'm going to squeeze the nose shut and you'll have to give me one last big push."

"What's going on!" Ashley demanded hysterically.

"The baby is trying to breath, just push for me okay?"

Ashley screamed in pain as she complied, falling pack into the pile of pillows when she could push no longer. Tears were running down her cheeks and Andros stroked her hair, whispering silent words of support in her ear. For a moment the whole room was silent.

Then suddenly the room filled with the piercing wails of a newborn child and Ashley's eyes shot open at the same time as Andros's head shot up and turned.

"We'll it looks like a healthy baby boy to me." The doctor smiled as she held the shrieking child in her hands. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Andros nodded silently and did exactly as he was told, watching his son screaming his little lungs out. The little boy was wrapped into a light blue blanket and placed into his tired mother's awaiting arms. He sat down next to them and wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulder, looking down at his newborn son.

"He's worth it." Ashley whispered, placing a finger in the wide-open mouth.

The baby shut up and gently sucked his mother's finger and continued to do so until he realised there was no milk coming out of it. Andros laughed softly and nodded, placing a kiss on Ashley's head.

"More then worth it." He agreed.

"And does those this troublesome little bundle of joy have a name?" The doctor inquired with a smiled.

"Noah." Ashley replied determinedly. "Andros Noah Hammond."

Andros looked at her in mind surprise, but smiled and nodded.

"Andros Noah Hammond it is." He agreed. "Welcome to the world Noah, my revenge will be sweet."

A/N: Hope you liked it. This chapter is dedicated to **_Alexandra Khayman_**, because **today is her birthday**! Now, don't make me threaten to stop this story again and just review!


	6. Chapter 6: Couldn't Ask More

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**DarkHonda**: Please don't._

_**SweetSas**: Nope, no twins this time. Ash can be as big as a whale because of one kid too you know. I'll kill your school… I think._

_**Mita427**: I don't know if there's going to be angst, mainly because I can look up the word a thousand times and still not get it._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks._

_**Lavonne Adams**: They'll all be very happy, but the gender didn't matter to them, just that their sibling was healthy._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**Grass King**: Oh, parents revenge will take a while before he's old enough for it._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, baby boy. Glad you like his name._

_**Angelofadevil**: Thanks, Andros's revenge will take a while, Noah isn't nearly old enough for it yet._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, well, I couldn't hurt Ash, now could I? Not now. Glad you like the baby's name. Yeah, Maura and Cevil will definitely die._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, named after his daddy. Andros loves that._

_**PrettyDiva**: Yay, you liked it! Well, here's more, don't worry._

_**C.C.C.**: -takes bow- Glad you spotted that. It will be explained in chapter 14. Sorry it will take so long for it, but it didn't fit in before that. I'm not sure if there's going to be an enemy, I think I'll just keep it to them living 'happily ever after'. You'll understand the thingies around it later on._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Noah isn't stupid! He's cute! He'll rule the world with cuteness!_

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- He's definitely a clone of his daddy. A little clone, but still a clone, though I think I'll give him Ashley's eyes…_

_**Ani**: No against Noah for keep kicking Andros out of bed every morning._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked the chapters._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, that's what it means. I'm not thinking about being a doctor, but I am doing a medical study at school. And I've did my fair share of research and my mom mentioned it a few times. I think a few of the kids I grew up with had it or something._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you liked little Noah._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Well, here's more._

_**AA lover**: As soon as he's old enough for it. Glad you're happy with the baby._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Glad you liked it._

_**Jenny**: Yay! You reviewed again! You're the best you know. Cool you got a fake lake! Was it still there?_

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 6**: Couldn't Ask More

Chris grumblingly walked out of school next to Chyler, kicking an innocent, harmless stone that hadn't hurt anyone lying where it did. Everyone steered clear of the grumpy teen, not wanting to be reminded what would happen if his short temper blew. Normally Chris could have a lot of patience, but today, his fuse was very short, if not non-existent.

"Chris?"

He looked up at the sound of his name coming from his twin's mouth and looked up at her. He frowned when she pointed, but his face cleared up moments later when he saw what she was pointing at. Moments later the two dashed through the crowd of students in the direction Chyler had pointed.

"Well?" Chris demanded as he came to an abrupt halt.

Andros shrugged and opened the car door for him.

"Dad!" Chyler demanded.

"The sooner you get in the sooner you know." Andros replied.

Chris made a face, but quickly shot into the front seat while Chyler got into the back, only now noticing Danne was already sitting there. The girl shot her sister a helpless look and the three sat anxiously, sifting in their seats throughout the ride to hospital.

They walked impatiently after Andros through the hospital until he stopped at a room and reached to open the door. Chyler beat him to it and quickly slipped inside, followed by her brother and sister. Andros chuckled softly and followed them in.

"He's adorable!" Danne exclaimed.

"Can I hold him?" Chyler begged.

"I'm not changing stinky diapers." Chris warned.

"Take it easy." Andros laughed. "Give them some room to breath. They're coming home with us, you know. You can all hold him when we're there."

"He's fine?" Chyler asked, slightly amazed.

"He shouldn't be anything but with all the trouble he caused us." Ashley laughed, kissed her daughter's hair. "Now can we please get out of here? I don't mind working in a hospital, but I hate being the patient."

Chris immediately straightened and moved to stand behind the wheelchair Ashley was seated in. Andros chuckled softly again as he held the door open for them to pass through. Danne walked happily with her two brothers and mother, but Chyler dropped back and fell into step next to Andros. Andros smiled to her and wrapped an arm around he shoulders. With a happy sigh Chyler leaned against him ever so slightly as they walked and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Was he really that much trouble, dad?" She inquired and Andros let out a sigh.

"He was born in a breech presentation. Your mother refused a C-section and after he got us worried with that whole deal about the amniotic fluid, yeah, I think it's safe to say he was that much trouble."

"You made the right decision, dad. Sending us to school." Chyler told him. "If we had been here in hospital during all that… I don't think it would have been good for mom or the baby to know we were all freaking out in the hallway. It was a good call."

"I was the leader of a ranger team, remember?" Andros chuckled. "I think I can judge situations because of that. That whenever something happened to one of us the anxiety of the others worked very badly on my nerves. I didn't want to submit you to a very short tempered me, that's something I try to preserve for Zhane, TJ and Carlos."

"But mostly for uncle Zhane." Chyler laughed.

Andros squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss on her hair.

"You don't deserve her you know." A voice hissed from behind him.

Andros and Chyler stopped in their tracks and looked around. Andros immediately recognized the man standing next to them, the name on his coat only proving him right.

"I know I don't – James, was it? But what makes you think you do?" Andros retorted.

James grumbled something under his breath, but didn't reply.

"That's what I thought, so I'd advise you to stay away from my family or things could get ugly." With that Andros turned his back to James and shot a look at his daughter. "Come on, Chyler, before they think we got lost."

"Where were you?" Ashley asked when the two arrived at the car. "You're the only one with car keys at the moment you know."

"Sorry." He offered, quickly unlocking the car and helping Ashley in. "I got held up for a moment."

Ashley accepted the excuse, slowly settling in the front seat as Chris brought the wheelchair back in. Chyler and Danne got into the back and Andros leaned against the car waiting for Chris to return.

"Dad, you didn't have to." Chris smiled when he returned.

"I know." Andros assured him as he opened the car door. "But I wanted to."

Chris smiled and got into the car next to Danne. Andros shut the door for him and walked around to get behind the wheel.

"Well, let's get this baby home shall we?" He grinned, turning the ignition.

"Just drive safely." Ashley warned. "I can't believe we forgot the car-seat."

"Wouldn't have fitted anyway." Andros shrugged. "What we really need is a bigger car."

"I wasn't the one that got me pregnant." Ashley shot back, smiling at him to show she was only joking before returning her gaze at the tiny boy in her arms.

"I wasn't the one suggesting the bedroom." He shot back, just as teasingly.

"TMI!" Chris and Chyler exclaimed together.

Andros grinned wickedly and looked at them in the rear-view mirror.

"This is nothing." He assured them. "I could tell you stories…"

"Dad!" Chyler whined laughingly while Chris pressed his hands to his ears and started humming.

"What?" Andros replied innocently.

Ashley shook her head at the three. She could never have hoped they'd get along this perfectly when Andros moved in and married her five months ago. Yet the change in her family was accepted and blended together almost naturally as if it had always been like that. She couldn't ask for more.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Dedicated to **_The-power-of-love_** for submitting **review 100** and to **Jenny's poor fingers**.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Andros threatened James, isn't he the best? They're buying a bigger car, no worries._

_**Narnia365**: Glad you like my story. I hope you keep reading._

_**PrettyDiva**: Glad you liked that, who would have thought Andros knew himself that well. Well, yeah, I've decided James is going to be the bad guy, kinda. Here's chapter 7._

_**Johnny**: Well, I DO have some more medical knowledge then most other people. I'm glad you liked that little father-daughter moment. There's another one in this chapter. Um, yeah, Noah will be able to ghost… I think Danne can too, but I'm not sure. Cevil can't, that's for sure. Yes, James is going to do something really bad._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Andros will get his hands on James, but for something different, but it does involve Ash._

_**Zeopurple**: Well, this is what's happening._

_**Star Fata**: Hehe, enjoy this chapter. Think there'll be an update for Mischief soon?_

_**AA Lover**: Andros could tell many stories, but he won't._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- James is definitely a candidate._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. Here's the next._

_**The-power-of-love**: Well, here's the update. Enjoy._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Glad you liked it. James is not evil, just really bad._

_**Jessica01**: Too Much Information._

_**Angelofadevil**: I know, I guess everyone knows that scene from personal experience._

_**C.C.C.**: He's definitely the perfect man… WHERE THE HELL IS KO-35 HIDING! TMI means Too Much Information._

_**Tal**: You'll see why she refused later on. And you can stop singing now._

_**Puasluoma**: Glad you liked it._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, Andros will definitely want to go on a murder-spree later on. Andros is fun when he's naughty! Here's the update, we miss you too._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the rest._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 7**: Welcome Home

"Daddy, I wanna go home." Tal whined, tugging on Josh's pants.

"We will in a moment, sweetheart." Josh promised. "They'll be home soon. Don't you wanna strangle Chris anymore?"

"I don't strangle Chris." Tal protested. "I hug him."

"Same thing." Josh shrugged.

Just then the front door opened and Tal bolted away. Josh laughed when he heard loud chocking noises come from the hallway. It was just an act from Chris and it amused him greatly to see the twin was just as good with little children as their parents.

Moments later Chris walked in with Tal lifted into his arms, her arms locked around his neck. He was grinning wildly at Josh as he walked with his legs wide to keep from Tal's feet kicking him at every step. Chyler and Danne followed him, giggling madly at the sight of their brother. The front door fell shut and Andros and Ashley walked into the living-room.

Andros's arm lay snugly around Ashley's waist and the little bundle of joy rested in Ashley's arms, now wrapped in a red baby blanket.

"Let me see that little trouble maker." Atalya squealed when she spotted her friends and walked over. "Oh Ash, he's adorable."

"Yeah." Ashley smiled tiredly.

Andros easily caught on to her fatigue and guided her to the nearest chair. Ashley sat down gratefully as Andros dropped down on the armrest next to her. Josh got up from the couch and caught Bea storming through the room towards Ashley.

"Calm down, brat." He told her lovingly. "You're aunt Ashley is tired. Come on, let's go see your new cousin, shall we?"

Bea squealed, but calmed down. Josh crouched down in front of Ashley, carefully balancing himself and settling Bea to sit on his knee. Together the two smile at the baby boy in Ashley's arms. His tiny eyes squeezed shut as the young baby yawned tiredly, leaving his eyes closed as he settled contently against his mother and started to nod off.

"You're both tired." Josh observed as he glanced up at Ashley. "We'll come to admire this little darling longer some other time. Right now you should eat, crawl into bed and get some sleep."

He got back to his feet, Bea still in his arms. Tal reluctantly let go of Chris who had been trying to get her to stand on her own two feet again for quite a while and Atalya walked over to the couch where Josh had been sitting. Sergey lay curled up there between the backrest and a pillow, grumpy when his mother disturbed him in his peaceful late afternoon slumber.

"Take good care of your mother, you three." Josh smiled, looking at the twin and Danne. "And enjoy the last few moments of peace before you are confronted with the joys of a new born in the house."

Chyler teasingly stuck out her tongue as Josh and his family waved and retreated out the back door back to their own house.

"He's right though. You two should get some sleep." Andros commented to Ashley.

She just yawned and nodded, leaning against him, but her stomach grumbled in protest.

"I'll make some quick dinner." Chris offered. "I'll bring it up if you want."

"I'll help." Danne smiled, wondering off to the kitchen already.

"I could put Noah to bed, then you'll have an easier time getting up stairs." Chyler opted.

Ashley nodded and carefully handed her baby boy to his big sister. Andros got back up and helped Ashley to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and guided her to the stairs. Chyler walked up the stairs in front of them.

"I wanna see the nursery first." Ashley suddenly remembered. "I don't want Noah to sleep there if it's a mess."

"Josh and Atalya fixed it up a bit… at least, that's what they said." Andros assured her as Chyler opened the door to the nursery telekinetically.

"I knew having you father my children would come in handy somehow." Ashley giggled teasingly, leaning a bit more heavily on him.

Andros squeezed her slightly as they stepped into the room. Their eyes widened at the result. The light oak crib stood right in between the two windows. The red wallpaper shone happily in the sun. A band of wall paper rand across it about a meter from the floor, a golden decorative band running along the top and bottom, sealing in yellow stars and moons. The skirting board was painted a cream yellow colour mildly lighter then the cream coloured carpet. The small shelves were the same colour as the skirting board, filled with stuffed animals and some toys. One shelve was half filled with story books and on the free part lay a star shaped rattle and the baby monitor.

"Wow." Ashley breathed, looking around the room with tears springing into her eyes. "Josh and Talya did a great job."

"They definitely did." Andros agreed, eyeing Chyler for a moment. "Do you want to put Noah to bed yourself or trust Chyler with it?"

"I want to do it." Ashley replied. "But let Chyler. Right now, I want to lay down more."

Chyler smiled and watched her parents retreat from the room and she quickly changed Noah into some pyjamas before putting him down in his crib. A smile formed on her lips when the baby yawned again, his little hands curling up into fists.

Watching the baby boy she was suddenly struck with an idea and quickly hurried out the room, barging into Chris's. Her twin's bedroom was well on its way of looking like a small nuclear bomb exploded (again), but the one thing she was looking for was easily found.

She picked up the audio-diskreader from his nightstand and returned to Noah's room. She hung the reader on the edge of the crib and activated it, a soft warm voice filling the room as it told her favourite story. She sat down in the rocking chair that was placed next to the crib for nursing and listened to the voice, watching Noah as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A soft noise at the door made her look away and she spotted Andros in the doorway, looking at the reader in obvious surprise.

"How?" He asked her softly.

"Mom had Deca make two datadisks of it, one audio, one both audio and video. She still has the video one, this one she gave to me and Chris. It's been our bedtime story since the day we came home from hospital." Chyler explained softly. "It's one of the reasons we took on Karovan in school."

Andros looked at her and smiled softly holding out his hand. Chyler got up and walked over, wrapping her arms around her father's waist. In return Andros wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I should have always been here for you." He muttered regretfully. "But I'm glad your mom did everything she could to include me in your lives as much as she could."

Chyler shrugged helplessly.

"We listened to it every night until we were 10. After that we still listened to it sometimes, not always together either. When either of us was upset or scared and just being with the other wouldn't work, we'd listen to it. It soothed us more than anything else in the world, except maybe mom's embrace and love."

Andros didn't reply, tears in his eyes.

"I want it to mean the same to Noah." Chyler continued in a soft whisper.

"This time I'll actually be able to tell it myself." Andros grinned softly, hugging Chyler closer.

"Whenever you're home." Chyler replied innocently. "You're still going on that honeymoon with mom, remember?"

"You can't wait to see us go, can you?" Andros laughed softly, letting go and steering Chyler out of the room so they wouldn't wake up Noah.

"No, I just think you two deserve those three weeks away from here and us." Chyler shrugged.

"You can suck up all you want, your grandpa and grandma Hammond are still coming over to keep an eye on you while we're gone."

"It was worth a try." Chyler smiled before pulling out of his arms and running downstairs with a fleeting call over her shoulder. "I'm going to help Chris and Danne."

Andros chuckled and shook his head. His children truly were incorrigible just like him according to Ashley and Karone.

A/N: **Hold it! Don't review just yet!** Okay, I hope I got your attention.

Now before you review, go to my ID and click on my homepage.

Once there check out the bottom most video in Multimedia.

…

…

…

…

…

Seen it? The story will be posted sometime this week (I hope). Keep a lock out for it.

Okay, NOW you can review, oh and tell me what you think of the idea of the fic.


	8. Chapter 8: Separating Ways

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Star Fata**: Did you get my pm with those suggestions? I know they sucked but still. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Baby Noah is definitely lucky and Andros is a great dad, if given the chance._

_**Tal**: The LT you is having a crush on his daddy, remember? Don't you know school disturbs EVERYONE'S sleeping habits! It's bad! It's Evil! KILL IT! You'll just have to wait and see about the ruining part._

_**SweetSas**: Glad you liked it all. Here's more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: No need to wait any longer. Here it is._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Um… I wouldn't know, so just go read and enjoy._

_**Anyabar1987**: Yeah, well, I explained that already. Hope you still have fanfiction and enjoy this chapter._

_**Jenny**: -runs from the long review she has to read again while practically falling asleep- My chapters haunt you… COOL! But yeah, you're ahead of me, keep that up and you might end up with a cookie._

_**Tay**: I have no clue what's happening in this chapter anymore, so just go, read and enjoy._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Andros definitely should. Anyway, enjoy this chapter._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Glad you liked it. The fic is online. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Adt**: Thanks. Enjoy this chapter._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's the update._

_**DizneeDol**: New fic is there and here's the update._

_**AA lover**: Glad you like their little moment. Enjoy this chapter and Scarred._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**C.C.C.**: Andros is definitely cute! –blushes- I'm not THAT talented…_

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 8**: Separating Ways

"Mom!" Chyler called excitedly as she ran into the house.

"Keep it down, Chyler, your brother is sleeping." Ashley cursed softly as she immersed from the kitchen.

"No I'm not." Chris commented, walking appearing behind Chyler with Danne right behind him.

"You know what I mean, Chris." Ashley sighed. "Now what was all that yelling about?"

"Well, school is arranging a field trip of some kind for every student in our year taking Karovan. We're going to spend a whole month on KO-35. That is if you give permission." Chyler replied jumping up and down on her spot.

Ashley looked at Andros who just appeared through the door, having followed the kids at a much slower pace."

"Did they tell you?" She asked and he nodded. "What do you think?"

"They have failed to mention that month is April." He shrugged. "I'm sure Zhane and Karone wouldn't mind them staying over. That and it means two hellions less for your parents to watch."

"Where are those permission slips I need to sign?" Ashley asked with a smile, only to be attacked into a hug by her two eldest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Chyler chanted happily.

Ashley smiled as she returned the hug and winked at Andros who smiled back.

**April 1st**

"Bye mom." Chyler hugged her mother goodbye. "Remember, have a nice honeymoon."

"Thanks, sweetheart, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that, after all, it's your father I'm going on a honeymoon with. You two just be good to your aunt and uncle, okay?"

"We will." Chris promised as he caught his mother in a hug when Chyler released her.

"Don't dare to trust Zhane for even one second." Andros warned his children as he hugged them.

"No dad." Chris laughed.

The twin stepped back and picked up their bags. They took off towards the shuttle taking them to KO-35, waving one last time to their parents and Danne, before boarding. The three left behind watched until the shuttle took off and wasn't more than that a speck in the sky.

"Well, we should get going if we want to pick your parents up from the airport." Andros commented, wrapping an arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I've just never been separated from them over this distance… or time period." Ashley sighed.

"Better start getting used to it. They'll have to move out eventually." Andros laughed, steering Ashley to the car. "Come on, Danne."

Danne quickly skipped ahead and opened the door for Ashley to get in. When they arrived at the airport Ashley's parents were already waiting patiently for them. They were greeted with warm hugs and their luggage was quickly loaded into the car.

"I hope you've got all your stuff packed already." Ashley's mother said as she got into the car.

"Yeah, everything's packed and ready to leave." Ashley smiled. "We have an early plane tomorrow. You don't have to get up for us."

"Sure, sweetheart, we'll just see about that." Her father replied.

**Early the next morning**

Ashley yawned faintly and placed her head on Andros's shoulder, her eyes slipping shut.

"Is this how you're going to start our honeymoon?" Andros asked teasingly, catching her left hand in his right and twining their fingers together.

Ashley smiled as Andros kissed her hair and she nuzzled her face closer to his shoulder.

"We've got four hours until we get to Colorado airport, that's including the transfer. I think I've got some time to sleep. And look at it this way. If I sleep now, I'll be awake longer tonight." She yawned softly.

"Sounds like a good compromise to me." Andros grinned against her hair, before laying his head down on hers.

"Just married?" A sweet voice asked from the isle and they looked up.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled in reply to the stewardess. "Finally."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" The stewardess asked with a friendly smile.

Andros looked at Ashley for a moment and shook his head.

"No, we're fine, thank you." He replied politely.

"Well then, enjoy your flight and honeymoon and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Ashley looked back at Andros as the stewardess left and smiled. She leaned in and gently placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Andros smiled into the kiss and claimed her lips again for a moment when she tried to pull back.

"I love you." He told her, tugging some stray locks behind her ear.

Ashley smiled and leaned into his touch when he laid his hand along her face. Her eyes slipped shot contently and her smile grew.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Eight months of marriage and I still can't believe it."

"Maybe after there three weeks it will be more real to you." Andros grinned, kissing her softly. "I remember you once said your wedding wouldn't be complete without a honeymoon somewhere far from civilisation; a few weeks of just you, me, a bed and candlelight dinners."

"I don't remember mentioning that bed." Ashley commented, cracking one eye open and looking at him sceptically.

"You didn't." Andros told her truthfully. "I just added it to the list for you, unvoiced words can still be heard you know."

Ashley smiled at him and shook her head.

"Silly."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He reminded gently, stroking her cheek.

"Never." Ashley agreed. "You're perfect just the way you are."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

And I owe you all an apology. No more threats of no updates from now on. I've realised I expected too much of this story being SU's sequel and all. Expect updates every few days.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Paradise

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, yeah, kinda. So don't kill me too much for this chapter._

_**PrettyDiva**: Here's more, no reason to wait any longer._

_**Tay**: Fairly peaceful and trouble is definitely blinking at the horizon._

_**Arwennicole**: No need to wait longer. Here's more. Hope you like it and don't kill me._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Glad you like it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Andros and Ashley are definitely way too adorable, so don't kill me._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**Johnny**: Chyler can be the hyperactive, bubbly teen her mom was… Chris too. Zhane and Karone know… they're used to Andros. Yes, there will probably be more Ashley/Danne when they get back from their honeymoon, which isn't very soon._

_**Zeopurple**: No, actually, this holds something very different._

_**Tal**: They could, sure, but they're already taking me, maybe next time. Andros is always cute!_

_**Star Fata**: I hope I'm not making you feel too guilty… oh wait, I do, then you'll update :D Glad you liked my suggestion for the new title. Enjoy the update._

_**SweetSas**: Oh, they'll see the outside too, don't worry. They do have to be able to tell everyone SOME details. It was great talking to you again. –starts rooting- hope you had a nice weekend._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- ANDROS IS MINE! –evil laugh- You're darling date is at home annoying his grandparents by crying all night? Thanks, enjoy._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it, here's the update._

_**C.C.C.**: Yay, well, they deserve some happiness every once in a while, don't they? So just don't kill me now._

_**AA lover**: Am I that predictable? Enjoy the update._

_**Bored-Girl-84**: Unfortunately… yeah, she will. Enjoy the update._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 9**: Broken Paradise

Andros smiled, toying with Ashley's hair as she lay contently against him, her head resting on his chest. Nothing could get better than this. The mountain cabin Jeff had arranged for them was the most secluded one, far from civilisation in the middle off the woods, build on a small cliff. From the patio and balcony of their room you had a beautiful view of the green valley and the small village in the middle of it. A river flowed through it to perfect the picture and the sun would peek over the mountains on the other side in the morning, shining into their bedroom to wake them.

Right now it was perfectly dark outside, the sounds of forest animals flowing in on the soft breeze through the open doors leading to the aforementioned balcony.

"I like this." Ashley sighed softly. "Do we really have to leave in three weeks? It seems like way too little now we're here."

"Buy it as vacation home." Andros chuckled, kissing her hair.

"Ummm, good idea."

Andros smiled and continued playing with her hair. A comfortable silence settled over them again, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Ash?" Andros suddenly asked.

"Mmm?"

"Carlos mentioned you dated Josh when we met him."

"Yeah, he was my first serious boyfriend." Ashley muttered. "People used to say we had found true love, especially since we were so young and managed to stay together for over two years."

"How serious is serious?" Andros asked curiously.

"Very." Ashley shrugged.

"Then why did you break up when he moved?"

"We didn't. What gave you that idea?" Ashley replied, pulling back a little surprised.

"Carlos." Andros replied simply.

"Carlos assumed we had, but we didn't. We didn't break up until a few months later. We called everyday, wrote to each other and kept that up. Our long-distance relationship was one of the few that was actually working. But when he came to visit his father a few months later we met up and it just wasn't the same. When his hands slipped under my shirt when we made out… it just didn't feel right anymore. We probably had true love while we were together, but somehow over the months we lived apart… I don't know, we lost it. We broke up then. It still hurt to, but we both saw it just wasn't going to work anymore. We stayed as close afterwards, just no romantic feelings anymore."

Andros stayed quiet for a moment and Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

"You… you made out like that?" Andros muttered a little detached. "Feeling under each others clothes?"

"Andros, I told you we were serious about each other." Ashley sighed. "Heck, we almost slept together."

"You _what_!" Andros exclaimed, sitting up and pulling away.

"We almost slept together." Ashley repeated. "We were fifteen, we had been dating for about half a year by then and we were both questioned by our own friends how far we went. We were laughed at us for not having slept together yet. We were making out on his room and well, one thing led to another. Only at the last moment did we change our minds. Neither of us was truly ready for it, especially not if we were doing it more because of the pressure of our friends then really wanting it, but we did come very close."

"And the 'last moment' means?" Andros inquired, rage slowly building inside of him.

"Exactly what it implies." Ashley told him. "Him and me both naked in his bed. We never regretted it though, probably because we caught ourselves in time before we did something really stupid."

Without another word Andros pushed the covers away from him and pushed himself to his feet. He fished around for his boxers for a moment, before pulling them on and stepping out onto the balcony, leaving Ashley alone in the bed.

Tears were filling her eyes as she watched Andros, anger and hurt evident in all his movements. She felt a few tears fall as she pulled the covers up a bit, biting back a sob. How could he do this to her? She married _him_, hadn't she? Couldn't he see it was in the past?

After a few minutes anger built inside of her. Andros had no right to treat her like this, just because she happened to have a serious boyfriend before him. So what if he wasn't the first to get under her clothes? Tons of girls actually slept with a guy or more before finding the person they wanted to spend their life with, if they ever did.

Angrily she brushed her tears away and wrapped the covers around her as she got out of bed and walked out to the balcony too. Andros was staring off into the valley. By the way he leaned against the railing she could see he was still angry.

"You're being irrational, you know." Ash told him softly.

"Am I?" Andros shot back, not looking around at her. "You might say there are no romantic feelings anymore, but how can you really know that? For all I know he's lusting after my wife."

"Andros, I've lived with him for years and nothing ever happened. He's not interested in me anymore. He became more of a brother to me, and believe me, neither of us believes in incest. He loves Atalya and if there's anyone he'd be lusting after it's Luisa, but she died, or else he'd have been married to her."

"What about you?" He was still not looking at her, but his voice had lost most of its edge.

"I'm married to you, aren't I? I carried your children even when I thought I'd never see you again. There's no one I'd want to be with but with you, right here, right now. I _love_ you Andros, doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

"I…" Andros sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Ashley walked over and gently placed a small hand on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss right next to it.

"You're the only one I've ever let that close. You're my first, my last, my everything, Andros." She told him softly. "Please come back inside?"

He turned now, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him, placing a kiss on her hair.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. This is our honeymoon; we should be picking a fight."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." She told him mischievously. "They say make up-sex is quite enjoyable."

He grinned at the glittering in her eyes and leaned in to claim her lips, carefully backing them back into the bedroom. The covers dropped to the ground when Ashley released them, her hands travelled down his body and pushed down his boxers as they fell back to the bed. Until deep into the night the two spend making up, showing just how much they loved each other and proving there would never ever be anyone else.

When they finally fell asleep twin mysterious smiles played on their lips as they lay curled up against each other, the covers forgotten on the ground.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Struck

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -bows to Tal- Thank you for donating Izerac. –bows to Arwen and Phantom- Thanks for helping me with picking hellion Jarnyr's name._

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**PrettyDiva**: Andros is definitely sexy! And irrational. But we all love him for that. I'm sure you'll love this chapter._

_**Star Fata**: Your update was great! Thankies! Glad you liked mine, here's the next._

_**Johnny**: Oh, Chris definitely inherited that temper, and Chyler too, but she has more control over it. I'm actually now going to use that piece of information Ashley provided in the future. Look out for it after chapter 14._

_**Tal**: No you cannot else Chris will leave you._

_**Phantom Rogue**: They hadn't tried it yet. Those two are just too in love to pick a fight. Everything is right when Andros is cute being an idiot since he's cute PERIOD!_

_**SweetSas**: Glad you like it. Ash was lucky to find Andros so fast._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Andros definitely acted a bit irrational, but that makes him cute._

_**Arwennicole**: Ashley is Andros's sense. Here's another chapter._

_**Tay**: Oh no, Danne is still on Earth with Ashley's parents and Noah. Andros definitely overreacted, but he's so cute and Ashley got to knock some sense into him._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Andros loves Ashley more dearly then anyone else. He just doesn't want her to get hurt and all._

_**Zeopurple**: Actually come to think of it, he wasn't totally irrational, just very afraid to lose Ashley again. But It's good Ashley got through to him._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**AA Lover**: They had an enjoyable evening before that already too. They'll have a rather enjoyable honeymoon too if they keep going this way._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, no need to wait, here it is._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Andros loves that kind of making up. Yeah, Josh was never around before and it just never got up in conversations and it's good it happened here or else Andros might have done something he'd regret… like beat Josh?_

_**Mita427**: I'm not updating that fast, am I?_

_**BellaCordelia**: That's really okay. Yes, here is the sequel and it's already starting to become longer than I was planning with all new ideas I just had for it. Here's the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 10**: Love Struck

Chris and Chyler could feel the eyes on them as they sat on the stage at the Karovan school. They were supposed to be listening to the headmaster's speech about how honoured the school was that the Terrans had come here for their 'field trip'. Instead they were quietly whispering, completely ignoring all stares and everyone around them.

"Every Terran student will be paired with one of our, carefully selected for their Karovan grades, students." The headmaster's words now caught the twin's attention.

They waited patiently until their names were called.

"Christopher Lee Hammond."

Chris winced at his full name and reluctantly stood up to meet his 'buddy'.

"Jarnyr, son of Zalvec."

Chris smiled painfully at the beaming boy his age. Suddenly he was very grateful for the morpher resting on his wrist, the Megaship with Deca circling the planet and Chyler's promise of sticking together.

"Chyler Lynn Hammond."

Chyler stood up and waited for her own buddy, seeing Chris lingering around the edge of the stage waiting for her, Jarnyr desperately trying to catch his attention.

"Leigh, daughter of Izerac."

Chyler smiled pleasantly at the shy girl walking towards her. Her hair was short, dirty blond with auburn highlights, bouncing joyfully at her every step. Her eyes were a misty grey with a hint of blue-green.

"Hi." Chyler greeted softly, holding out her hand, mildly surprised when the girl shook it without hesitating.

"Hi." She replied just as quietly as she indicated with her head to the edge of the stage where Chris was waiting.

Together the two walked off and Chyler had to keep herself from giggling when she noticed her twin's expression as he caught sight of Leigh. She shook her head ever so slightly with laughter. This was too good to be true, but she was going to take full advantage of it.

"_Stare any harder and your eyes will pop out of their sockets._" She told him silently with an innocent expression on her face.

Chris glared at her for a moment, but fell into step beside them without a word. Chyler sighed softly at the uncomfortable silence that settled over the four, though Jarnyr was coughing to try and get some attention.

"We don't bite you know." Chyler sighed. "Just because we happen to be rangers…"

"Doesn't mean you're not like the rest of us." Leigh finished with a faint smile. "I know, my mom pretty much beat that into our heads."

Chyler smiled at that and nodded.

"So…" Chyler dragged out, knowing Chris wasn't going to say anything soon.

"We'll be allowed to run soon enough, then we could show you around. Right Jarnyr?"

"Yeah." Jarnyr agreed. "You've got to see everything."

"So, you're what? Sixteen, or so?" Leigh inquired.

"Just turned seventeen last month actually." Chyler replied. "What about you two?"

"I turned seventeen about three months before." Leigh giggled. "Jarnyr is turning 16 next month, but he got to skip a class, so he's in the same class as me."

"And the day I turn sixteen, we're getting married." Jarnyr added boastfully, though Leigh looked less happy about it.

"Ah, the infamous betrothing tradition." Chyler noted, trying to conceal her distaste. "But I thought you'd get betrothed to someone about your age, not over a year younger?"

"Yeah, well, they made an exception for us, I guess." She shrugged helplessly, before adding lightly, "My mom's not too happy with the tradition though."

"Don't be silly, the tradition should be celebrated. It's a great tradition, everyone should be obligated to keep to it." Jarnyr contradicted.

"Our family decided to drop it." Chris cut in, speaking for the first time. "If it wasn't for that stupid tradition, our parents would have been married from the start and we might have grown up as we should have."

After that Jarnyr stayed suspiciously quiet, but it did spark a conversation between Chris and Leigh. Chyler watched the two bond bemusedly, finding they had a lot in common. It amused her even more when a faint blush crept onto Leigh's cheeks when Chris complemented her homemade necklace made of small native Karovan seashells.

**Earth**

Ashley looked up from her book when she heard the cabin door open. She smiled when Andros walked over as he shrugged his jacket off and placed a tender kiss on her lips as a greeting. He dropped down on the couch, right next to where she sat curled up.

"Hey." He greeted softly, placing some papers on the coffee table.

"Hey." She greeted back, looking at him oddly. "Where were you this morning? It's our honeymoon and I expected my husband lying next to me when I woke up, but instead I found not only an empty bed, but also an empty cabin."

"Sorry." He offered plainly. "I'll be there all the mornings to come. I promise. I just had something to do."

"And that would be?" Ashley inquired, putting her book away and scooting over to him.

Telekinetically he pulled the papers from the table and into his hand, waving them in front of her face.

"I wasn't joking last night you know."

"About what? What's going on? Andros!" She demanded again.

"One word, that's all it takes. One word and this is ours."

"You didn't!" Ashley gasped.

"Yes I did." Andros grinned. "All I need is one word, we sign the papers and the cottage is ours."

With a shriek Ashley launched herself at Andros, causing him to fall back onto the couch with her on top of him. He laughed lightly for a moment before the sound was muffled by Ashley's lips.

"I'll… take that… as… a yes." Andros gasped between kisses, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know." She commented offhandedly. "I'm feeling a little hungry – maybe we should get some dessert?"

No more words were spoken for quite a while.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Puppy Love

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**PrettyDiva**: Glad to see I was right. Just look at them now, you'll laugh. Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: Of course there's a hot shower, probably also a hot bath too._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. Look at how much fun Chyler's having._

_**Johnny**: Well, she's not his girlfriend just yet. Yes, Chyler will get a boyfriend, I know who and I know figured out exactly how. Andros is almost too sweet, he isn't because there's no way there's something like too sweet._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here it is. Enjoy._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Yeah, they're buying the cottage, isn't that nice?_

_**Lavonne Adams**: Unfortunately, you'll be finding out the answer to that question very soon._

_**Mita427**: Yay, you liked it. Shoot school and burn homework._

_**Jenny**: It's okay, really. It's late, but good luck with that lab report. Glad to see my beta is now on top of my emails. Expect tons of chapters next week._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Fun, you two are right next to each other! Andros would definitely make a great desert… why can't I have him? What can I say? Like father like son._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: If that was a possibility, I'd've claimed him years ago. Glad you liked it._

_**Zeopurple**: Well, here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: We'll go demand him to start existing and then kidnap him! Actually, no he doesn't work for NASADA because that's in Cali and he's in Florida. Secondly… Ash's money is his :P_

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's the update._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yay! Started missing you. Like I told Mita, shoot school, burn homework. Too bad, yeah, you're right, but not for long._

_**AA Lover**: Soon and yeah Chris and Andros are adorable. Why can't they be real?_

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 11**: Puppy Love

"Oh Andros, look!"

"Wha?" Andros mumbled sleepily, feeling a sudden pressure on his stomach, bouncing up and down. "Ash?"

"Andros, snow! It's snowing! Look outside!" Ashley's bubbly voice giggled, for a moment sounding like the perky seventeen-year old he fell in love with.

"Huh?" He muttered.

His eyes snapped open when he felt Ashley's breath tickled the skin right behind his earlobe just before her lips touched it. A low moan escaped his lips and his eyes slipped shut again.

"I'll never see this snow of yours if you keep doing that." He warned her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I know." She told him, trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

With a low growl Andros flipped them over and Ashley giggled, frowning when he rolled straight off the bed, standing up. He grinned at her and held out his hands to help her up.

"I want to see that snow - I've never seen Terran snow before and _you_ have yet to be introduced to the Karovan version of snowball fights." He told her teasingly. "I'd like to do that before we get snowed in."

"Party pooper." She accused him, grabbing a quick taste of his lips before digging around in the closet for something warm to wear.

"I've got all the time in the world to make up for it." He promised her, reaching past her for some clothes to wear. "Now this cabin is actually ours, that doesn't mean the kids have to come along on every trip."

Ashley gave him a teasing shove before flinging a pair of clean boxers at him, catching him right in the face.

"Thanks, I was looking for those." He laughed, while he caught the boxers as they fell to the ground, quickly pulling them on.

Ashley shook her head and turned back to dressing herself, barely keeping from grabbing the clothing articles out of the air that floated willingly to her grinning husband.

**KO-35**

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Chris inquired.

"The eldest son of the most fearless red ranger in the universe, heir to the red Astro Morpher is scared of getting caught socializing with a betrothed girl?" Leigh teased. "Anyway, I invited both of you, it's not our fault Chyler didn't feel so well."

"If you ask me, she's just faking those cramps." Chris grumbled. "It's not even time for her period!"

"I don't mind if you don't." Leigh replied shyly.

"You… don't?" Chris asked surprised and a little pleased.

"I don't care if I'm betrothed, Jarnyr's a dope." Leigh sighed. "Maybe we _should_ listen to Chyler's implications. I like you Chris. I really, really do. Betrothing all over the colony is being consciously ignored and engagements are broken every day now that your family has openly discarded the tradition."

Chris looked around for a moment and found they were completely alone. Then he reached out and took Leigh's hand, lacing their fingers.

"You think it could happen to you?" Chris mumbled softly as he stared down at their joined hands.

"I can only hope, but until then, don't run from this because of Jarnyr." Leigh pleaded quietly.

"You're an amazing girl, Leigh. I could neither run or hide from you, ever." Chris told her softly, looking up to boldly meet her gaze.

Suddenly Leigh leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips, before pulling her hand out of his and turning around, blushing furiously. Chris stood stunned for only a moment. Then he reached out gently and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently forcing her to turn around.

Leigh did, but stared at the ground, still blushing. Chris placed a hand under her chin and waited until he caught her eye before carefully leaning in. He pressed his lips to hers longer than she had, enjoying the sweet taste flavour of her lip-gloss, a distinct Karovan fruit he knew he tasted before, but couldn't quite place, knowing that from now on, he'd likely associate that flavour with her.

"Wow." Leigh breathed when he finally pulled back.

"Never been kissed before?" Chris inquired breathlessly.

"Jarnyr's not touching me until our wedding - if we ever get married." Leigh added softly.

"Me neither." Chris informed her lightly, gently stroking her cheek.

Some of the shyness washed away and Leigh beamed up at him. She caught his hand and took a step back, tugging on it.

"Come on. I've got so much more to show you."

**Two days later**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the twins had been dragged out into the garden by their cousins. One-year-old Aila lay fast asleep in her pen, shaded from the sun by the largest tree in the garden.

"Oh, Chris." Chyler's teasing singsong voice rang through the garden. "Your girlfriend is coming."

"She's not my girlfriend." Chris shot back.

"You kissed her, she's your girlfriend." Chyler replied tauntingly, as Elia and Arima turned to each other with a secretive giggle.

"Chris!" Leigh called when she spotted him, quickening her pace to a jog. "Guess what!"

"What?" Chris asked, grinning at the bright smile on her face.

"Jarnyr, he and his family called off the engagement. Turns out his parents caught him frolicking around with some other girl." Leigh beamed. "My parents decided to take your family's example. I'm free to choose now."

"That's great." Chris replied, giving her a polite hug knowing his twin and cousins were watching.

"I choose you." Leigh informed him softly as he hugged her, claiming his lips for a moment when he pulled out of the embrace.

Catcalls were heard from Cero and Kynin, but Chris just flicked them away. He turned to look at them with a slight grin.

"_Now_ she's my girlfriend." He informed them matter-of-factly, feeling more complete than ever.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!

Yay! I got a break and I'm leaving for Belgium, I'll be back on Friday.


	12. Chapter 12: Couldn't Be Better

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Oh, Chyler will get a boyfriend too and it's rather fun how I get to torture her with it too._

_**PrettyDiva**: This soon enough? Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next, no need to wait any longer._

_**Star Fata**: You're lucky, hope you had fun shopping. I definitely had fun, but the beds were just evil._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Oh, Chris is a great boyfriend. Yeah, Andros started a snowball fight._

_**SweetSas**: Well, it's not the kiss that made them boyfriend/girlfriend, it just sealed the deal. I hope to see you online soon, I want to hear this story. I went to Virton in the Belgium Ardennes._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, that's why I put that in. They're fun together. Chris and Leigh are well on their way of being the next Andros and Ash._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Chris definitely has a lot of Andros in him, but he's bolder when it comes to girls. It was obvious Leigh was going to be Chris's girlfriend, since I introduced her to the story to be. Chyler's boyfriend will be more complicated for her._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, fanfiction was being a bother, as it is being again now. Yeah, Chris and Leigh are cute, that's why their in this story! Nope, I still got totally new ideas and I really should talk to you on aim again sometime soon. Shoot Math._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, I definitely did, I'm still so proud I know your penname by heart and then I couldn't type it because there were no reviews. It's not creepy Chris knows actually. They're a twin, he's lived with only her and his mother for most of his life and the two are really close. Besides that, he kinda could figure it out when she became grumpy once a month. But I agree with you… my bro really doesn't need to know._

_**Megarider**: It's okay, really. Glad you liked the chapters. Here's more._

_**Mita427**: School sucks, fanfiction rocks! I mean, it's fanfiction that taught me English mostly, not school._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's that update._

_**Jessica01**: Thanks._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Yeah, he's cute when he's in love. Snows good! I practically see at least some of it every year._

_**Mz. Daydream**: You'll like Leigh even more after this chapter. Andros and Ash will love Leigh and Chris getting together. Just read and you'll find out why._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, well, Leigh's mom never was too happy about the betrothal and it's not the first time Jarnyr was caught. Glad you liked the A/A-moment._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 12**: Couldn't Be Better

"Andros, since when did your cooking become this good?" Ashley demanded with a happy sigh as she picked the last bite of lasagne from her plate and popping it into her mouth. "I thought it was impossible to cook better than heavenly."

"Yeah, well I have to make being snowed in with you durable somehow." Andros joked, glancing over at the thick layer of snow packed up against the outside of the window.

"I could think of some other things." Ashley grinned mischievously.

Andros looked over at her. A picnic blanket was spread out between them, on it an empty dish that until recently had been filled with his homemade lasagne, two dirty plates and some silverware. Next to them an open fire was cheerfully burning the logs in the fireplace, keeping the room warm and comfortable.

"Not next to dirty dishes." Andros told her calmly. "They'd be looking too demanding when we wake up and they're the first things we see."

The dishes suddenly decided they wanted to fly and gently floated towards the kitchen. Ashley grinned and crawled over the picnic blanket, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. As his arms slipped around her waist as they slowly rolled backwards onto the floor, he decided he might just enjoy being snowed in this way.

**KO-35**

"Oh, come on, Chris. Don't tell me you're shy! My parents just want to meet you, that's all." Leigh laughed, pulling on his arm.

"With that betrothing tradition still going around the colony, I can't help but feel like I'm marrying you already." Chris sighed sheepishly.

"Silly, my mom's one of the first people openly supporting the choice not to betroth Elia." Leigh told him matter-of-factly, lacing their fingers. "Don't worry so much, they'll love you."

"They don't know who I am, do they?" Chris asked sceptically.

"Not exactly." Leigh admitted sheepishly. "But that shouldn't matter, Chris!"

"That's what you say." Chris sighed. "Some people just pretend to like me and Chyler because of what we are, not who."

"Chris, they're not like that. Please?" Leigh pouted with begging eyes.

"I didn't say I wasn't going." Chris defended. "I just said I was going to be on my guard."

"Fine." Leigh sighed, dragging him along. "Now move willingly."

Chris did, and all too soon for his liking, she dragged him into the backyard of a rather small looking white house. A slight shriek from one of the open windows of the second floor caught his attention and he saw a head ducking away.

"Don't mind her, that's just my younger sister Dyar. She's crazy." Leigh shrugged.

"Is your whole family like that?" Chris inquired tentatively.

"No, not really." Leigh laughed, gently tugging on his hand. "Come on."

Just then the back door opened and a young boy came dashing out, happily shrieking Leigh's name as he launched into her arms. Leigh laughed happily and hugged the boy. Then she turned to Chris and smiled.

"Pandacos." She told him simply. "My brother."

The boy looked up at Chris with bright green eyes and smiled. He held out his arms silently for Chris. Unsure what to do, Chris looked over at Leigh to see her smile encouragingly. With a sigh he took the boy from Leigh's arms. Pandacos grinned and happily wrapped his arms around Chris's neck for support.

"You're almost as cute as my little brother." Chris concluded. "Any chance you got an age?"

"Six." Pandacos told him proudly, holding up his podgy fingers.

"Leigh? Leigh, is that you?" A woman's voice called from inside of the house.

Leigh pried her brother out of Chris's arms and set him back on the ground.

"Yeah, it's me. I brought a friend." Leigh called back, taking Chris's hand and dragging him behind her into the house.

Chris found himself in a small cosy kitchen and slowly found himself relaxing. The smelling hanging around reminded him of home and suddenly he felt a small pang of homesickness. A woman walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly at him. Blond locks of hair highlighted with auburn framed her face and blue-green eyes sparkled at him.

"Hello, you must be Chris." The woman smiled, shaking his hand. "Leigh's been telling a lot about you. Can't keep her mouth shut in fact."

"Mom!" Leigh whined, blushing furiously red.

Encouraged though, Chris smiled even brighter.

"Thanks, uh, ma'am."

"Please, none of this madam, ma'am stuff – call me Danne."

At the name Chris's eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply. On one night just before Noah was born, they had all been sitting around in the living room, suggesting names for their baby brother (or sister at that time). Eventually they had hit the subject of how they had been named.

Danne couldn't have been happier to know that from the moment she was born, she had been linked to Ashley. Maybe not intentionally, but it comforted her none the less.

"That's my sister's name." Chris started softly.

"I know." Danne smiled warmly at him. "I met your parents. Your mother was absolutely beaming when she told me she was engaged to your father. I was happy for them, they didn't need that betrothing tradition to find happiness. It rather shocked me that three months later your father was suddenly getting married to Maura. I think, having seen him with your mother, that I was the only one next to your aunt and uncle that could see how truly miserable this was."

Chris nodded softly, remembering the broken man he saw when he first saw his father in person. He was glad there was not a trace of that empty shell left now.

"Imagine the shock for the colony when suddenly two children of your dad's popped up, not only having claimed his morpher." Danne smiled, eyeing the small cloaked devise on Chris's wrist. "But also claimed him from his family."

"He's happy." Chris shrugged. "What the colony thinks doesn't bother him anymore."

"And he deserves it." Danne smiled. "Now, I heard some rumours your mom was pregnant when they got married."

"Andros Noah Hammond." Chris grinned. "Noah was born just over three and a half months ago. He's adorable. Mom and dad's second chance."

"One they truly deserve." Danne agreed. "You be good to my baby girl and send your parents my regards when you get back home."

"I will." Chris promised, smiling and slipping his hand back in Leigh's when he noticed she had let go of his some time ago.

Life couldn't get any better then this.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

**Sas** this chapter is for you for posting review 200.


	13. Chapter 13: Stolen Laughter

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Pretty Diva**: Actually, it's the Danne Danne was named after._

_**Johnny**: Great, thanks. Just guess where Leigh got her name. Well, I can't help torturing Chyler, I just have to._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Um… now?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools and agrees with you- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's more._

_**DarkHonda**: No, Chris is now Leigh's, sorry. Maybe you could share?_

_**Star Fata**: Hehe, shopping is always more fun when you get to spend other peoples' money. No, Leigh is about 3 months older then Chris and Chyler. That flashback meeting from SU? It's that night Ash got pregnant with the twin._

_**BellaCordelia**: Thanks. Enjoy this one._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, duh!_

_**SweetSas**: Not sex addicts! Just making up for 17 years apart, that's not easy with 4 kids in the house._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Guess why Leigh's called Leigh._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

_**C.C.C.**: She's definitely going to be. Sorry to say this, but yes, it is. Now and trouble's only starting to rise with that._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: I can cook… it's fun, sometimes._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah, email service was down yet again._

_**Grass King**: Nope, don't worry, no more confusing. Promise._

_**Mz. Daydream**: The moment I thought of Leigh she was connected with Danne. Hehe, just give that someone a kiss and he'll stop complaining._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you liked it._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Good, so I'm still able to pull off twists. Here's more._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 13**: Stolen Laughter

Ashley sighed when the cottage came into view through the trees. She slowed her pace until she ended up stopping all together, staring through the trees. Andros let go of her hand and stepped behind her, gathering her up in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered in her ear.

"I can't believe we're flying back home tomorrow." Ash sighed. "I wish this never had to end."

"I hate to break it to you, but we do have four kids at home needing us." He laughed softly.

"I know and I know I'll still have you at home, but we'll hardly have any alone time until _Noah_ starts dating, and god knows when that'll be." Ashley replied sadly.

"We'll still have this as our retreat." Andros reminded her, placing a soft kiss against her temple.

"But it won't be the same." Ashley muttered miserably.

"Probably - but I'll still love you. Here, there, KO-35, it doesn't matter, no one will ever be able to change how much I love you. And anyway, we'd drive each other up the walls if we were alone together for too long. That's why we've got the kids to distract us."

"I thought we had them because we love each other and wanted children." Ashley giggled, turning around to face him.

"Added bonus." Andros shrugged.

Ashley shook her head, trying desperately to contain her laughter. Andros grinned at her wickedly and that was her only warning before his fingers started running over her rib-case. Ashley shrieked with laughter and jumped back out of his reach. She whirled around and sprinted in the direction of the cottage, hearing Andros right on her heels.

It seemed a little childish, but she couldn't make herself care right now as Andros chased her around the cottage. Tomorrow they'd have to be the responsible adults again, so for now, they enjoyed the last few carefree moments together.

**KO-35**

Chris smiled as he softly said goodbye to Leigh, knowing fully well his twin was waiting impatiently for him to finally come along. He gave her one last quick kiss and turned to Chyler, ready to tell her they could go, but found her glaring into the garden next door. His eyes glided on and he barely suppressed the groan wanting to escape his lips.

"You stole my morpher." The boy standing there declared with an accusing tone in his voice.

"I did no such thing, Cevil." Chris replied courtly. "It's always been mine."

"You shouldn't have been born." Cevil shrugged.

"From my point of view, it's exactly the other way around."

"That red morpher is _my_ birthright." He snapped hatefully. "I was its heir until _you_ showed up, you and that half-blooded freak sister of yours. It's a shame though; she could have been pretty, if it wasn't for that Terran blood soiling her veins."

Chyler felt herself flush with anger and she heard a small gasp coming from Leigh.

"Hands off my sister, brat. Or you'll end up wishing you were never born." Chris growled softly.

Cevil took a breath to retort, but at that moment the front door opened and Maura stepped out, holding a young child on her arm. One look around and a sneer appeared on her face when her eyes settled on Chris and Chyler.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded.

"Leaving." Chris replied curtly, turning on his heels and practically dragging Chyler with him.

"Sure," The blonde called after them, her voice thick with a crazed hate. "Run off to that whore of a mother of yours! It's not as if anyone would want two half-breeds soiling our planet."

Chris spun back around so fast that for a moment he only looked like a flash of red to Leigh. It didn't register until a moment later that both Chris and Chyler were far closer to the fence then they had been before. Chyler was holding Chris locked in place, her hands gripping his arms tightly from behind, her voice quietly soothing her brother. Chris looked absolutely livid and Leigh shuddered. His normally handsome features were twisted in rage. Suddenly she realised just why his father was such a respected and yet feared ranger. That look could scare anyone it was turned to.

"Chris, she's not even worth it and even if she was, we owe that boy." Chyler whispered softly and Chris relaxed ever so slightly.

"You're extremely lucky my sister has our mom's heart of gold." Chris hissed. "But I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Later, Leigh." Chyler called with a sigh as Chris stalked off.

His steps were large and he walked quickly, his anger and rage evident in the way he walked. Chyler quickly caught up with him after sending a small wave at her friend. Silently she fell into step with her brother. The people they passed sent them curious looks, but no one asked or commented. They were probably all too familiar with their father's temper to react.

Chyler winced when Chris slammed the kitchen door closed behind them. She sighed in relief when she entered the living room to see that her cousins were all out, so, by now, one-year-old Aila just looked rather curiously in their direction from her playpen. Her uncle and aunt on the other hand, looked less then amused.

Their faces cleared up when Chris stormed past and stomped up the stairs to his room, probably to professionally beat some pillows to a lump of fluff. Without a word Zhane got up and followed him and Karone patted the spot on the couch he had just been sitting on. Silently Chyler flopped down and seconds later found herself in the hug of her aunt.

"What happened?" Karone asked softly as Chris's angry voice drummed through the house.

Whispering, Chyler told the story and Karone tightened her arms around her niece for a moment. Now safely inside, tears started to spill at the stinging words Cevil had said. Karone soothed her, stroking her hair and muttering soft comforting words.

"Play!" A soft childish voice suddenly demanded.

Chyler looked up to see Aila now standing in her playpen, her hands held out to her mother and cousin, looking rather demanding with her pretend pout. Chyler sniffled a little and pulled out Karone's arms. She happily picked up her young cousin and hugged the little girl close.

"Of course I'll play with you." She giggled. "Who could resist that cute pout of yours? Did Cero teach you that? Or maybe it was Kynin?"

Aila's giggles shrieked through the living room as Chyler tickled the girl's side, before retrieving the telekinesis ball from the playpen. She settled on the ground with Aila across from her and with a smile she suspended the ball into the air. There was nothing like playing with a baby to get your mind off things.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and read my Scarred fic?


	14. Chapter 14: Family Reunion

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**SweetSas**: Chris was going to. Fine they can be addicted, but only a little._

_**Phantom Rogue**: It took you THIS long to hate Maura? What's wrong with you? Aila's definitely cute, why do you think she got named after Ash otherwise?_

_**Tal**: Yeah, don't worry, I'm getting there._

_**Tay**: Chyler's not too caught up in the temper Andros passed on to them, at least she can balance it with rational thinking._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- So? I'm probably cursing all the time. Yes, don't worry, she's very high on Death's list. Glad you like the chapter anyway. Here's more._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: She will, don't worry._

_**PrettyDiva**: Probably, but not when we see them. Maura will die._

_**Grass King**: They just dare. Yeah, they're sifting back into their responsible grown up position again. I don't exile, I'm killing!_

_**Megarider**: That's okay, it's driving me crazy right now too. They will die before the end of the story. Here's the next chapter._

_**Johnny**: He's been thinking he's getting it all his life, that makes him dare. Nope, this time it's my turn._

_**The-power-of-love**: There's more._

_**Star Fata**: She'll rot, she'll rot so much the other souls rotting in hell don't even want to come near her._

_**C.C.C.**: The mirror would break in shame. Ashley's always been loyal to only Andros. Nope, not Chyler, but you're getting Andros's reaction._

_**Zeopurple**: You better believe it. Not the twin, but they will get told. Leigh was indeed named after Chyler Leigh, I forgot, but I mend that; Leigh, is pronounced as Lee and Danne named her after Ashley._

_**AA Lover**: It's okay, like I said before, It's driving me nuts too. Here is Andros's reaction, no sweat._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 14**: Family Reunion

"Ash?"

"Um?"

"There's something been nagging me for a while now and I have to ask."

"And what would that be?" Ashley sighed, sitting up from her position leaning against him in the plane back home.

"In all truth, wasn't it saver to have Noah be born by c-section? I didn't say something back then, but, you really scared me back then." Andros muttered, avoiding her eye.

"I'm sorry I endangered our son like that." Ashley whispered softly. "Especially for such selfish reasons. It's just that, well, we're just married and I already lost you once. Those scars from c-section, they really aren't pretty…"

"It's not your looks I fell in love with." Andros told her gently, catching her eye shyly. "Or the look of your body. True you are very beautiful and I'm lucky to have that someone like you would even look at someone like me, let alone spend their lives with. But it's your inner-beauty is what I love the most about you. The pure innocent soul and selfless sacrifices for others you've never even met and probably won't ever see again."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't sacrifice my looks for my own son, our son." Ashley murmured, diverting her eyes.

"Everyone has a right to be selfish a times. Your Noah is a happy and healthy baby and he's only become more special because of that. Be honest, how many children can say they were born in breech presentation?"

"Not many, during my time as a doctor I've only delivered two, one of them being Noah." Ashley giggled, a longing expression appearing on her face. "I want to hold my baby again."

"Just another half hour and we'll be landing. Your parents said they'd be bringing him and Danne to pick us up, remember?" Andros reminded her. "So soon you'll be holding your baby."

**An hour later**

"Daddy!" A voice called.

Andros dropped his bags just in time to catch Danne flinging her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Ashley smiled at the sight and hugged Danne when Andros let her go, placing a kiss in the girl's hair.

"Missed us?" She asked and Danne nodded furiously.

"But gran and gramps were great." She quickly amended with a bright smile.

Ashley laughed and gladly handed over one of the lighter bags she was carrying when Danne held out her hands to help. Bag in one hand and her other arm wrapped around Ashley's waist, with Ashley's free arm wrapped around her shoulder, the two girls walked over to where Ashley's parents were waiting with the baby-carrier standing on the seat next to them.

Ashley quickly hugged her parents and thanked them for baby-sitting, before lifting her baby boy out of the carrier. He giggled and grab for her hair. Ashley laughed at him and placed a soft kiss on his little forehead.

"Hey baby." She cooed, hugging her little boy close. "Did you miss us?"

"He's not going to answer, Ash." Andros laughed, stroking the boy's soft hairs after greeting Ashley's parents. "And of course he didn't miss us, just as long as he's fed and changed, he's happy with anyone."

"You're getting up tonight." Ashley told him sweetly in reply.

Andros smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Whatever. Why don't we get home? You can cuddle Noah all you want there."

Ashley nodded and went to place her baby back in the carrier, but her mother stopped her.

"We'll take care of your luggage. If you just carry him and the carrier, you don't have to let go of him just yet."

"Thanks." Ashley muttered, perching Noah on her hip as she reached for the carrier.

The five of them made their way out of the airport and to the car, quickly packing it so they could go home.

**Two hours later**

Most things were unpacked except for a few bags, including the one with presents. Right now Andros was sitting in the living-room with Ashley's parents and Danne drinking tea, though Danne had juice. Ashley was upstairs in the nursery nursing a hungry Noah and changing his dirty diaper.

Just then the comm. system beeped and Danne jumped up to answer. Andros caught her with a smile and shook his head.

"I'll get it." He told her, ruffling her hair as he walked past her.

Danne grinned and dropped back down on the couch. The room was silent as Andros answered the call. A bright smile appeared on his face when he saw the caller.

"Hey sis." He greeted. "Everything okay on KO-35? The twins aren't giving you any trouble are they?"

"Andros." Karone smiled pleasantly. "I hoped to catch you. How was your honeymoon?"

"Nice and quiet." Andros laughed. "But you haven't answered my question about the twins."

"No, they aren't giving us any trouble, no more than you would give us anyway."

Andros's face darkened a little and he telekinetically pulled over a chair to sit.

"Spill, what happened?" He demanded softly.

"It's no big deal, nothing really happened, Chyler kept her cool. But your kids made a friend here, and I'll leave that story to them, but she just happens to live next to 'you-know-who'." Karone sighed.

"Not good." Andros muttered.

"Cevil was provoking Chris, I think he was trying to shame Chris, so his morpher would be taken and Cevil would get it, being second in line for it. Chris was smart enough to leave with Chyler when Maura came out, but she said some things that made him snap. If Chyler hadn't been there… She could barely catch him in time before things got ugly."

"Thank god for Chyler." Andros sighed, slumping in his chair. "How are they?"

"The things said; they really hurt both. Chyler cried, but Aila cheered her up mostly. Zhane let Chris take it out on him, we could hear him yelling downstairs. Luckily the only thing he was throwing with were pillows." Karone informed him. "Luckily, Zhane is used to your temper-tantrums."

"Luckily." Andros agreed. "Well, we're back now. If they want to talk, just let them call, okay?"

"I'll make sure to tell them when they get home from school. Oh and mom and dad absolutely adore them. They've been spending a lot of time to get to know them. Dad took them to work on their day off, especially Chris loved it."

"That's good to hear." Andros smiled.

The soft sound of crying came from the other side and Karone looked up.

"I think Aila's awake now. I should go tent to her. Send Ash and Danne my love and give Noah a kiss for me."

"Send my kids our love, give Chyler a kiss and give yours a hug for me?" Andros grinned in reply. "Oh and say hi to Zhane."

"He'll feel so special." Karone giggled. "Bye Andros. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Rone." Andros nodded and shut off the comm.

"Who was that?" Ashley inquired as she walked into the room.

"Rone, I'll tell you about it later. She sends her love and Noah a kiss."

Ashley smiled and happily kissed her baby. Noah gurgled happily and blew some spit bubbles. Andros looked at his family with a smile. There was no place he would rather be then right here with them.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	15. Chapter 15: Silence Before The Storm

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it…_

_**Phantom Rogue**: True, all his kiddies are stripey but Cevil._

_**Tay**: They'll meet soon enough. Maura will unfortunately have some very good ammo at that moment. Chyler will have a boyfriend… well about that time and yet not at the same time._

_**Pretty Diva**: I love how pure their love it. It's perfect! Trust me… you could have waited to read this._

_**Johnny**: Danne loves here mom and Ashley loves her daughter. Otherwise Chyler would have been able to handle Chris, but she wasn't in a state too. Yes, Danne is very much aware of it, it's Andros and Ash who are still in the dark about the whole thing, Chris won't tell them until Chyler half spills the beans._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, you and me both. Nope, definitely not the last of Maura or I wouldn't be able to kill her._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks. I'll patiently wait for that update you promised._

_**Tal**: Yeah, Zhane's a fun character to write. Soon, promise._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Glad you liked it. Don't kill me now._

_**Grass King**: This cute!_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Here's more… I guess._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here ya go._

_**Titanium Ranger**: He can get even cuter, just read and you'll see._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 15**: Silence Before The Storm

Andros groaned and rolled over. Noah was crying his lungs out – again. Looking next to him, he dimly noted that Ashley was still asleep. With a sleepy smile he quickly pushed himself up and stumbled out of the room.

Once in the nursery, he picked the screaming boy up and gently rocked him. When that didn't seem to work, he put his finger to the boy's mouth and gently poked it in. Ashley absolutely refused to give him a pacifier, telling him it would be hell trying to get Noah off it again when he was older.

He had to agree though. Cevil had had a pacifier and had thrown many tantrums when Lynette had put her foot down and forced Maura to get five-year-old Cevil rid of it. Andros had been happy with it for many nights. Maura had quickly learned to sleep through the cries of their children during the night and so Andros had been forced up. Popping a pacifier back into his mouth had always successfully shut him up. He never minded taking time to comfort Danne, but every minute spend with Cevil felt like two too many.

Andros was snapped out of his thoughts when something scraped the finger Noah was contently sucking on. Startled he withdrew his finger and Noah started whimpering. When he opened his mouth to cry, Andros could just make out a white tip in the faint glow of the nightlight. Quickly he offered Noah his finger back and sat down in the rocking chair.

"So you've started teething, no wonder you're crying." He murmured thoughtfully to the baby in his arms. "I guess we'll just have to buy you a teething-ring tomorrow." He told him softly.

Noah blinked sleepily at him and settled comfortably in Andros's arms. Under the adoring eyes of his father, Noah fell back asleep, still sucking Andros's finger.

"I see I'll be keeping you company tonight." Andros sighed and shifted to make himself more comfortable, before joining the rest of the house in peaceful slumber once more.

**Two days later**

"Are you sure you want to go back to work already?" Andros asked again as Ashley pulled on her jacket.

"For the thousandth time; yes." She smiled. "Don't worry, I have absolute faith in you and your skills of taking care of a baby. And anyway, it's only afternoons for now. I leave after lunch and be back home in time for dinner." She patiently reminded him.

With a sigh, he gave in and smiled. "I'll see you at dinner, then." Andros kissed her goodbye.

"See you at dinner." Ashley echoed. "Oh and don't forget to pick up Danne. Just wake up Noah if he's asleep and otherwise ask Atalya to come over to stay with him."

"Should I expect a phone call every few minutes or do you think you'll be able to survive without Noah for so many hours?" He teased.

Ashley laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. He pouted in mock hurt and she placed one last gentle kiss on his lips before leaving. With a sigh Andros returned to the living room and took a moment to watch Noah nap in his playpen.

A smile now playing on his lips he sank down on one of the couches and picked up some of the files laying on the coffee table. He had gotten himself a job as head of security for ambassadorial events. A big plus being he could do his job at home and his main client was living right next-door. Being an ex-ranger, they had practically begged him to take the job.

With a loud purr Misty jumped onto the couch and settled herself on his lap for another one of her many naps. Distractedly he scratched the cat behind her head as he read through the files in his hand.

Halfway through the page Misty was joined by Tal's fierce red kitten, Tuna. Andros swore her next cat would be called 'Fish'. Likely, she had been inspired by the tales of Cat and Food and Andros suspected either Chris or Chyler (or maybe both) had to do at least something with the name Tuna.

"Hey, I'm not a playground you know." He scolded the cats half-heartedly when the small kitten started hunting Misty's tail.

The kitten stared up at him for a moment before continuing. Andros hissed in pain when the small little nails dug into his leg and he quickly put the files away. He lifted the kitten from his lap and put it down on the couch before giving Misty a small push.

"I want something to drink, so move it. Go take that game outside with Ranger and Astro or something." He told them, walking into the kitchen.

When he turned from boiling water for tea he found the two cats sitting on the floor staring at him hungrily.

"Go home for your food, Tuna." He sighed, while pulling out a can of cat food.

Surprisingly enough Tuna ventured back out the open kitchen door and went to get fed by Atalya. Andros smiled and filled Misty's feeding bowl just as the water started boiling and Noah decided to let it known he was awake.

With a sigh Andros put the empty can on the counter and walked back into the living room. He leaned on the rim of the playpen and looked down at the crying boy.

"Hey little troublemaker, what's the fuss this time?" He asked.

Noah opened his eyes at his father's voice and blinked up at him. Andros smiled and reached down, lifting the boy into his arms. As he placed a soft kiss on his small cheek he made a face.

"You smell." He declared matter-of-factly. "Couldn't you have waited until mommy was home again?" He asked, starting out of the living room to change the dirty diaper in the nursery.

**Hospital, some hours later**

Ashley stuffed the last few things back in her bag and took one more look around her office. Everything had been put back in the place it belonged and her desk now featured a new picture frame featuring Noah laying on his stomach, cooing to the camera, a wide toothless grin on his face.

She smiled at her little boy and traced his face before looking at the other frames. The oldest one was of Chris and Chyler a few years ago, playfully hugging each other. Hidden behind it in the frame were pictures of different ages. The next was of her, Tracy and Josh. Another one displayed her wedding picture, just her and Andros, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his chest, both looking unbelievably happy. The last was of Chris and Chyler again, but this time Danne sat with them, hugging Astro close as she smiled into the camera.

Her smile brightened as she picked up her bag and jacket and went to leave the office. She just turned off the lights when the door of her office opened. She looked up to see James standing there, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Delgado?" Ashley demanded.

"It's time for you to finally be shut up." James growled.

Within a moment he had her pinned down against her desk, her bag and jacket dropped on the floor, forgotten. Picture frames shattered to the ground, shards of glass coating the floor and suddenly she realised it hadn't been such a good idea to wear a skirt to work today.

A/N: Sorry! Hope you don't kill me! –hides- Just review… don't flame?


	16. Chapter 16: Torn Apart

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros will be very glad too. Andros is the perfect daddy._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, maybe I should. Andros all but kills him, no use having Andros behind bars._

_**Tal**: (death threat 1) Don't worry, look… I've told you to make things better… just… please read?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- (death threat 2) Yeah, James a definite bastard. Andros doesn't kill him. Glad you like Tuna._

_**Jenny**: WOW! You reviewed… -faints and falls over- So that scrolly bar is still a fun plaything? You should review more often, gives you more time to play with it. You might have become lazier beta-reading, I've become slightly lazier updating. Taking it easy on these stories. I don't want your head to explode! I need your brains! Nice idea and all about James, but sorry… -pats your poor brain too and gives it a cookie-_

_**Grass King**: Here's the next chapter… As for why? –cries- Sorry! I swear it just happened._

_**Tay**: You'll see._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, I figured. Here's the next update._

_**Mita427**: This good enough?_

_**Blue-sky-ranger**: Here's more._

_**Johnny**: Well, my fingers were typing and suddenly that appeared on my screen. You do know there's no way Ash can keep this a secret, right? And Noah keeps getting cuter._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Um… sorry._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Thanks, at least SOMEONE is on my side :D_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Um… I'm not sure he is… I think the last name is just from one way back in his father's family. I actually like Hispanic/latin… though Carlos is rather fun to bash… I do like him as a character. Yeah… well, Ash could fight back…_

_**BellaCordelia**: (death threat 3) Geesh, I had thought I'd get more death threats. Ashley could call yeah…_

_**Zeopurple**: She could… but she… well… read. Sorry to make this happen. But… believe it or not, good things come from this._

_**Arwennicole**: I wish Andros could. I really, really do._

_**PrettyDiva**: Gladly! Here's what happens next._

_**The-power-of-love**: This is as soon as I could make it._

_**C.C.C.**: You should… actually. Glad you like the Andros/Noah moments._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 16**: Torn Apart

Andros glanced at the clock again as he put away the, now, clean dishes. He had waited an extra hour before giving in to Danne's complaints (and his own stomach) and reluctantly served dinner. He was getting testy and restless, he didn't mean to, but it was starting to show. If he hadn't noticed before, it was obvious enough when Danne fled the kitchen the moment she finished her part of the dishes.

He sighed softly, but didn't say a thing. For the next half hour Ashley still didn't show up and something inside Andros snapped. He got up from his spot at the kitchen table where he had been sitting mindlessly and picked up the phone, dialling a familiar number. He only had to wait a moment for the phone to be picked up.

"Weaver residence."

"Hey Josh, it's Andros." Andros replied. "Look, I got a favour to ask you. Could you have Danne and Noah over for the night?"

"Sure - still in honeymoon bliss?" Josh teased, dropping the formal tone.

"Ashley's not home yet." Andros sighed. "She said she'd be home by dinner, but… I don't know; maybe it's just me, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Josh's demeanour changed immediately.

"Don't worry - send them over and go look for Ash. Though she's probably just caught up by Tracy or someone."

"Okay, they'll be there in a minute." Andros promised. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"It's no problem. Good luck."

"Yeah." Andros sighed and hung up, walking into the living room where Danne was quietly watching TV. "Danne, get an overnight bag together, you and Noah are spending the night at Josh's."

Danne didn't say a word and just nodded, quickly running upstairs. Andros followed her reluctantly. He had managed to get a fussing Noah to sleep just before dinner and now he'd have to wake the poor boy. He winced at the thought of how grumpy his son would be and briefly felt sorry for Atalya and Josh.

The diaper bag next to the changing table was filled easily enough. He was just picking up Noah from his crib when Danne appeared in the door opening. Noah didn't take long in waking and started crying at being awoken immediately.

With a defeated sigh Andros pulled a jacket on the fussing and struggling baby, before turning to Danne. She had already slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and was holding out her hands for her brother.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll be fine. Mom will be home soon." She whispered softly.

Andros handed her the screaming boy and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Just in case." He told her softly and she nodded.

In silence they walked back downstairs. Danne was heading for the front door when Andros caught her arm and shook his head, pointing silently to the living room. They walked through the living room to the kitchen and Andros let them out the back door.

"Go straight to Josh's." He told Danne firmly, giving her one last kiss before watching her walk out of the garden.

Just as he shut the back door he heard the echo of another door closing, but rather faintly. Quickly he made his way to the hallway and found Ashley standing there.

She looked completely different from this afternoon. Her eyes were haunted, her hair tangled with salty traces of tears ran down her cheeks. What alarmed him the most was her torn and messy clothing and the bruises forming on her wrists.

"Ash?" He asked softly.

She looked up to meet his eyes and fresh tears were escaping again.

"I wasn't strong enough." She muttered wildly. "For years I've been strong enough to stand up to him, but when it gets to the point…"

"Ash… Ash calm down." Andros urged. "Tell me what happened."

"Delgado." Ashley cried. "James… he… he…"

Andros stomach twisted, Ashley didn't even need to finish the sentence for him to know what happened. Anger started pulsing through his veins, but his mind stayed calm and thought surprisingly rationally.

"I'd hug you, Ash, I really would. But right now, I think it's best if we get you back to hospital and have Tracy make a – a rape kit." He struggled to say the word as a wave of rage surged. "Just give me a moment to grab you some clothes for you to change into." He told her calmly.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked weakly.

"Chris and Chyler watched enough crime series to pick up something useful." Andros shrugged weakly and quickly walked up the stairs, suddenly very glad he had sent Danne and Noah off to Josh's.

**Some time later**

Andros led Ash through the hospital, though she picked the least crowded way. She was doing right by it too; they were almost at the ER and had yet to run into a single living soul.

Just as they rounded the last corner they ran into someone and Andros's blood started to boil. Ashley let out a scream as Andros suddenly disappeared from her side. People came running out of the ER. They were met by the sight of Andros and James rolling over the floor, punching and yelling obscenely.

Four of the doctors pulled them apart. Andros was glaring daggers at James, his lip split, right eye slightly swelling and a gash over his eyebrow. James looked far worse for wear, cuts and bruises all over his face as he spat out some blood and a tooth.

"Get him out of here, go treat him somewhere else or something." Tracy ordered. "Take him into the ER. Ash, what's going on?"

Ashley tentatively followed Tracy and Andros into the ER, carefully avoiding coming too close to any of the males in the hall. As Andros was pushed onto a patient bed to be treated, Tracy walked over to Ashley and looked at her curiously.

"James raped me." Ashley muttered as softly as she could.

Tracy barely caught it, but she heard and quickly pulled her behind some screens.

"Where?" Tracy asked, looking shocked.

"My office." Ashley cried, another wave of fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Andros took me here to have a rape kit made."

"I'll call the police and then work through that kit with you, okay? Or do you want someone else to do so?"

"No, you." Ashley replied fiercely. "I… I… you're my friend… please?"

"I'll only be a minute." Tracy promised. "And I'll check on Andros for you while I'm at it."

Ashley nodded thankfully and sat down on the patient bed as carefully as she could.

**Two hours later**

"Okay… I'm done. Should I go see if there are some clothes for you to change into?" Tracy asked tentatively.

"Andros said he brought some." Ashley answered.

Tracy nodded and stepped out of the curtained area for a moment. When she stepped back inside she held a red backpack and handed it to Ash.

"You're very lucky with Andros." She informed her lightly and stepped out again to give Ashley some privacy.

Ashley opened the backpack and pulled the clothes out. Tears once again sprang into her eyes when she looked at them. The plain pair of panties and bra she hadn't worn since Andros had moved in, were the only items that were hers. The jeans and shirt were Andros's and several sizes too large as well.

The silent message was clear. Not only did Andros understand she didn't want man looking at her curves right now, it was a silent offer. He offered her protection; with him she'd be forever safe.

She quickly dressed and inhaled his familiar scent as she dressed. Once the shirt settled around her she felt a sense of peace overcome her. No matter what happened, Andros would always be there for her, her guardian angel, her safe harbour, the protective wings against the universe. At that moment she knew, James wasn't getting away with this, one way or another.

A/N: So sorry… but… it's getting my story an actual plot other then being fluffy. I now actually got a way to an end. Don't kill me! Just… review?


	17. Chapter 17: Not Giving Up

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks, I guess._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Glad you liked Andros pounding in on Delgado. Yeah, poor Ash._

_**Star Fata**: YAY! You won't kill me. Glad you love my Drosy._

_**Tal**: GO TAL! Remember, you still get to kill Maura._

_**Grass King**: Yeah, but Andros is not supposed to end up in jail._

_**PrettyDiva**: Good, me too._

_**Tay**: Actually, the idiot had no idea who he was messing with. Just wait until they throw in their ranger status in court._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Thanks, I just love putting inside joking in this story. James won't see the light of day for a long time, that's for sure._

_**Blue-sky-ranger**: No need to wait longer._

_**Mellow girl**: Ash will be okay eventually._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, actually I can hardly believe it either. At least Andros had a go at him to make me feel better about it. Andros will have to hold a tight grip on Chris in court or James is dead._

_**SweetSas**: Please, be my guest! HOT TASTY CARROT! Too bad I mentioned in one of the first chapters that Andros is no foodgroup._

_**AA Lover**: Yeah, good thing Andros is around. When the twins get home._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah! Go Andros! Nope, that's what court is for. Andros always there, no matter what._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Don't cry, it'll be okay. No Andros in jail, go see what I told Sas._

_**Jordan**: Yeah, James can consider himself very lucky. James and Maura won't meet though… he's going to jail and she'll die, too bad, match made in heaven… or rather hell._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks! Yay! Someone's on my side! It's better for Andros to let his anger out then keep it inside ;) Yeah, Andros is good at making her feel better, you'll see._

_**Zeopurple**: No Andros in jail! Yeah, I hate I had to do this to Ash too, but Andros will always be there for her._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's the next chapter. We all love Andros._

_**The-power-of-love**: I don't know? People seemed to be rather angry this happened. Actually, I'm not the only one, but I'm the only one who can write the end._

_**Puasluoma**: Andros is the best!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: James is going to jail for a long time? He's a conceited bastard with no brain but the one down south? Glad you liked Andros._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 17**: Not Giving Up

Andros opened the front door and Ashley all but fled inside. Andros followed more slowly and locked the door again behind them. In the living room he found Ashley curled up on the couch, eyes staring ahead blankly. Silently he crouched next to her, careful not to touch her.

"Should I make some tea?" He suggested softly.

Ashley nodded wordlessly and Andros got back to his feet. Ten minutes later he returned and handed her a steaming mug, sitting down on the other end of the couch with his own.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly sipping their tea, reluctant to be the first to break the silence. Andros was running things through his head, as he then took a deep breath.

"If you want to talk, it helps you know." He muttered softly.

"I already told the police everything." Ashley replied tonelessly.

Andros sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant _really_ talking about it, not just reciting what happened as if it were a script. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"This isn't some stupid TV-series, Andros!" Ashley yelled suddenly, tears springing into her eyes. "This is real! This really happened and talking isn't going to fix it or make it go away."

"I know." Andros replied patiently.

"Then don't pretend that what happens on TV can help, because that's not real!" She cried through her tears. "Why are you even still here? Who'd want someone tainted?! If you're here out of pity, I suggest you'd pack your things and leave!"

Andros looked stung at her words, but didn't get up.

"This isn't TV-knowledge, Ashley." He told her as calmly as he could. "This is real, this will help. Trust me, I know."

"How can you know?" Ashley hissed dangerously. "You have no idea how this feels. You have no idea how it is to be touched like this! There are but a few male rape cases and unless KO-35 knows rape as an active crime, which I highly doubt, there's no fucking way you could know how this feels!"

"You're right, on KO-35 no one ever gets raped. But you're wrong about me not knowing how it feels." Andros muttered.

"Give me one good reason!" Ashley snapped.

"Maura." Andros replied simply, looking down at his tea.

Ashley immediately deflated, fresh tears starting to fall. She stared at his face, though he wasn't looking back. His lip had started healing a little, his eye had turned a nasty shade of purple, even though he'd been forced to sit with an ice pack while he had waited for her, and the gash above his eye had been stitched.

She clearly remembered the mornings when he had first moved in. When he woke up his body would turn stiff as a board or he would flinch away from her before remembering it was her lying curled up in his arms, not Maura.

With a soft sigh she got up and gently pried his mug out of his hands, putting both hers and his on the coffee table before dropping down on the couch right next him. Tentatively she reached out and slowly slipped her arms around his waist. Andros didn't move, letting her settle against him before he lightly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hold her too tightly so she could pull away at any time.

Ashley placed her head on his chest, listening to the smooth rhythm of his heartbeat as she closed her eyes. Andros's loving embrace could soothe away all her troubles, no matter how tentative it was.

Taking a deep breath she softly started to tell her story, sometimes whispering painfully, sometimes sobbing in outrage. How James had entered her office, taken her by surprise and overpowered her. She told him everything and Andros just held her patiently, slowly rocking her as the tears escaped

"Why us?" She demanded at last. "Why, every time things are working out, something comes along and ruins it? Why can't Maura just disappear? Why did James have to be born? Why?" She wailed in desperation.

"Because we're stronger then this." Andros told her softly. "Because we can take everything they throw at us. We'll fight it and come out even stronger than before. We'll overcome this thing. Together we can do anything."

Ashley nodded slightly and didn't quite manage to suppress a yawn.

"It's late, go to bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Andros told her softly.

"No!" Ashley replied firmly and pulled away from him, staring deep into his eyes. "Please… don't let this tear us apart… I don't think I could survive this w-without you."

"Are you sure?" Andros inquired gently, not breaking eye contact.

"I… no, but I want to try. If we're going to beat this… I… I wanna start fighting right now."

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable with anything." Andros told her.

Ashley nodded in reply and they got up, turned the light off and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Ashley looked at the closed bedroom doors that lead to their children's rooms.

"I'm surprised Danne and Noah didn't wake up." She muttered softly. "I'm really sorry I was yelling at you."

"It's okay, and Danne and Noah aren't here. I had just sent them over to Josh's so I could go look for you when you came home." Andros explained.

Ashley smiled slightly at him. She pulled their bedroom door open and stepped inside. For a few minutes she looked for pyjamas she'd feel comfortable sleeping in, ready to burst out in tears again when she found none.

She looked up surprised when Andros held out a clean pair of his pyjamas in front of her silently and she smiled a small smile at him in reply. After taking the pyjamas from him, she slipped off into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Just thirty minutes later, Ashley felt herself stiffen when Andros slipped into the bed next to her and she felt like crying again. He stayed as far away from her as he could though, and that hurt her even more.

Carefully she rolled over and tentatively curled up next to him, suppressing all urges to pull away. Andros didn't move until she started to relax against him. Only then did he wrap her loosely into his arms. It took them both a long time to finally fall asleep, but Andros's presence kept all nightmares at bay.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	18. Chapter 18: Homecoming

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yep, we definitely do! Can't go on with him walking free, now can we?_

_**PrettyDiva**: -faints at the thought of both Andros and chocolate in the same sentence-_

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, me too, but yeah, things will be tough on them._

_**Tay**: Don't worry, all of that will be taken care of._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, but things still won't be easy for them._

_**Johnny**: Andros and Ash know how to deal with the flaring tempers of their children, luckily._

_**SweetSas**: Maybe if desert was an actual food group, he could be… Chris will definitely want to kill names, but only after he's through with him._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Ash is just unsure but even though they're working it out, they'll have some hard times._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Go ahead! Because they will! The two are perfect for each other._

_**Tal**: They'll get out of it even stronger and closer than before. Okay, ignoring that rant of yours. Ash will never give up with Andros around, she's a fighter._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, harder than you can even imagine._

_**Mita427**: Here's another one! (finally)_

_**Blue-sky-ranger**: -blushes- aw, thanks._

_**Puasluoma**: Um… yeah…_

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more!_

_**C.C.C.**: Andros is more down to Earth and level-headed than that! He'd never pick a fight with Ash, especially not in that state. Well, here are the twins…_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry you had to wait. Here's more._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Wolfprincess09**: Almost too perfect.. if something like that could exist. He didn't know, or didn't realise it. Here's more._

_**AA Lover**: No, they won't get another shot, sorry, it's up to court now._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 18**: Homecoming

Andros noticed Ashley tense beside him and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. She relaxed a little as she leaned against him, soothed by his warm and protective touch. As long as he was by her side, she was sure she'd be safe.

Soon enough the bus pulled up and the moment the doors opened, students started piling out in a rush of boisterous noise and laughter. It wasn't long before Ashley spotted her own two stripey kids in the mass. Moments later, while others were desperately scanning the crowd for their parents, Chris and Chyler walked to them.

As soon as they reached the two, the twins dropped their bags and hugged their parents, conveying telepathically just how joyous this reunion was. Chyler happily buried her face against her dad while Chris wrapped Ashley in a protective hug.

"Come on, let's go home. Danne missed you." Andros prompted, picking up Chyler's largest bag and starting towards the car with his family.

Andros noticed Ashley was visibly more relaxed with both him and Chris flanking her sides. The boy was now as tall as his father and despite his loose, casual clothing, the fluid motions of the solid muscles he had build up with karate was still visible. Everyone would think twice before angering the boy.

'Everyone with at least half a brain, that is.' He told himself quietly.

"Chris!" A voice called and a pretty blonde girl came running their way, smiling widely.

"Hey Allison." Chris greeted, seeing the girl look over to her popular cheerleader friends for a moment.

"You look great." She complemented and looked up at him through lowered lashes. "I was wondering if you'd want to go catch a movie sometime – or maybe a bite to eat… like in a date I mean," she added boldly.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No thank you, I don't intent on being a boy-toy for airhead cheerleaders who date guys for their looks. Anyway, I already have a girlfriend." Chris replied coolly, but not unkindly.

Allison blinked and tossed her hair, scowling, before turning and sashaying back to her 'posse'. Chris watched her friends glare at him and he shrugged. He didn't notice the looks his parents were giving him until Chyler's giggle made him turn back to his family.

"What?" He asked a bit confused.

"You're busted." Chyler laughed teasingly.

"I want to hear this story." Andros smirked and Ashley nodded in agreement.

**Two hours later**

Chris's hands were balled into fists; his knuckles white and his face flushed with anger.

"I'll kill him." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hold your horses." Andros told him sternly. "You are not going after him - and anyways, he's already been arrested. The trial will be held next month, but all evidence is pointing against him. It shouldn't take long for him to be found guilty and thrown into prison."

"That doesn't change what he did to us!" Chris shouted fiercely. "What he did to mom."

"Chris." Ashley whispered softly, her voice stilling the room. "I'll… I'll be fine." She assured with a sigh. "It will take some time, but I'll be fine."

"But mom…" Chyler cut in.

"Come here, both of you." Ashley ordered and wrapped her two children into her arms. "I'll be fine, I promise. Don't you worry about me." With a mischievous smile, she added, "Now I believe you, Chris, mentioned a girlfriend earlier."

Chris immediately flushed crimson and Chyler started sniggering.

"Oh, come on, Chris. I can't be that bad." Andros teased.

"Yeah, you're making out in front of her parents already." Chyler taunted with a grin.

Chris glared at her for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Her name is Leigh." He explained reluctantly. "She's about three months older then me and Chyler, I guess."

"Leigh…" Andros mused. "That's not a Karovan name."

"Her mom says she's a friend of yours." Chris shrugged.

"Really? Who-" Ashley started.

Just then Noah started crying upstairs. With a sigh Ashley pushed herself up and looked over at her son pointedly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't you _dare_ tell anything while I'm away! I want to hear this whole story." She informed him, adopting a formal 'mom look', before hurrying off to tend to her other son.

Absently Chris started playing with his locket, sliding it up and down its chain while staring off into space. Andros watched him silently. Suddenly two barking blurs stormed into the room. Chyler quickly intercepted both before they could reach Chris.

"I'll take them for a walk." Chyler offered and quickly got up, luring the two dogs with her to put on their leashes.

Moments later Ranger and Astro were happily pulling on their leaches to get out and onto the beach. Andros smiled and watched her go, telekinetically calling a tennis ball to take with her and play with the two dogs.

"Where's Danne?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Over at a friend's house. She wanted to be here to greet you, but she had to work on a project for school." Andros answered. "She's really sorry."

"No need to be." Chris smiled softly. "She didn't ask for homework."

Andros laughed lightly and ruffled Chris's short striped locks affectionately. They looked up when Ashley entered the room again, Noah perched on her hip, gurgling and giggling happily. She was walking of to his playpen when Chris held out his hands for him.

"I haven't been able to cuddle my baby bro to death yet." He explained as Ashley handed over the little boy.

Noah was all to content to be cuddled up in his big brother's arms. Chris willingly let the boy consume all his attention and he barely caught Ashley's question.

"So, who's Leigh's mother?" Ashley demanded.

"What? Oh, uh… Danne." Chris shrugged sheepishly.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was stuck. Hope you liked the chapter anyway. I'm not sure when I'll have the next update finished. Review!


	19. Chapter 19: The Trial

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Noah's always cute! Glad you liked it._

_**Tay**: Well, here you've got your wishes. Or at least some of them._

_**Johnny**: Actually, I've just been told Chris is even worse. Yeah, Ash definitely feels better with her boys there with her._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**PrettyDiva**: Well, this is what happens next. Um… My bro wouldn't…_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Yeah, of course. Delgado touched his mom. Chris is the best. Here's more._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Sorry, Tal already put claim on Chris, you've got Noah, remember? No delay for a while anymore. Got tons of chapters finished… or at least, that's what it feels like._

_**SweetSas**: Everyone expected Chris to react like that. Glad you like my cutey Chris :D_

_**Mita427**: Clarify what? Oh! His sister Danne was named after Ash's first Karovan friend without ranger influence. It's explained in SU chapter 40-something bonding._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**C.C.C.**: Chris is great! Here's more._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**Mel**: Yay! You caught up!_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Nope, Chyler's having too much fun teasing her bro._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, she couldn't really keep it from them, now could she? It definitely wasn't easy for her, or Andros._

_**Slytherin-Angerl44**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 19**: The Trial

Ashley sighed, a shiver running down her spine. Andros held her hand, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. They were waiting for the verdict. Telepathically he was whispering soothing words to her, but they hardly registered. She felt nauseous, the air in the room was slowly suffocating her and all she wanted to do was run to the bathroom.

Few people were in the courtroom, since the case was being kept away from prying eyes. It was hard considering ambassador Josh and his head of security, not the mention the son of the Karovan ambassador, were present, but they managed.

The presence of Tommy there was one she was most thankful for, though. He was keeping a firm, almost constant, grip on Chris, preventing the boy from beating James up like Andros had done. Chyler was wrapped up in Kim's arms. She looked rather calm, but Ashley knew, on the inside she was even more furious than Chris was showing on the outside. The cuts and bruises that had been covering both their bodies since they had been told, were silent witnesses of their rage.

She glanced over at the other side of the courtroom for a moment and whimpered almost inaudibly, but in reaction Andros's hand tightened around hers for a moment. Over at the other table James looked rather relaxed, as if he was sure he would go free. It unnerved her, fear growing in her with every passing minute.

When the door opened, spilling the jury back into the courtroom, she couldn't breathe anymore.

"All rise for Judge Fauver."

Ashley felt her knees go weak as she stood from her chair, trembling at the thought of what _could_ happen. Andros kept a steady, but gentle, arm around her waist, providing both physical and emotional support.

As the black-robed judge swept regally into the room and seated herself, the rest of the courtroom mimicking her actions, Ashley felt a chill run down her spine and she glanced at the jury fearfully. One of the women caught her eyes for a moment and she quickly looked down at the table she was sitting at with Andros and their lawyer.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked, turning the attention to them.

The foreman rose from her seat and looked straight at the judge.

"Yes, we have." She answered. "The jury is of opinion, given the evidence, that the accused, James Delgado, is guilty of all charges."

Ashley looked up in wondrous amazement. Numbly she let Andros pull her into his arms and kiss her temple.

"We did it, Ash." He whispered in her ear. "We've won."

James was shouting in obvious disagreement while most of the courtroom was now filled with satisfied murmurs. The judge called for order after a moment and looked over at James.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

James got to his feet reluctantly and stood tall to hear the verdict.

"You are sentenced to ten years in jail. Your medical license is to be revoked, and the restraining order filed by Mrs. Hammond has been approved. You are not allowed within a ten-mile radius of her or her family."

"I want an appeal." James immediately shouted when the judge finished.

"Those matters will be dealt with at a later time." The judge countered smoothly as she cast him a look.

James sank back down in his chair. He had lost and he knew it. Yet instead of feeling happy and ready to celebrate, all Ashley really felt like doing at that moment was rushing to the nearest restroom and puking. The moment they were out of the courtroom, that's exactly what she did.

"Are you okay?" Andros asked, concerned, as she came back out, rubbing her head wearily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered. "I just… want to… go home and curl up in bed. My stomach's not agreeing with me right now." She gave him what she was hopefully a reassuring smile.

Andros pulled her into his arms for a moment, gently holding her as she calmed down a little. She gratefully leaned against him and tried not to cry.

"Come on." He sighed. "Let's go."

She nodded and started to walk, pressed against his side.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked after a moment.

"I sent them home already. Tommy and Kim took the kids with them and are picking Noah up from Tracy's too. They offered to let them stay the night and I accepted. They need to get away from this for a moment." Andros told her and she nodded in silent agreement.

The kids did deserve a moment of rest from this; they had been too tangled up in this whole mess of court cases and lawyers and legal matters. Especially the twins, since they had been called on to testify that Ashley had never done anything to encourage James's advances.

In silence the two left the courthouse. The trial was over, but this was only the start of a long healing process.

**A week later**

"Hey, will you be okay?" Andros asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking some hairs out of Ashley's face.

"Yeah, I think I just caught the flu, I'll be fine." She reassured, nodding. "I'll just stay in bed for the day. Are you sure you don't mind taking Noah with you to work?" She asked again, rolling over a bit to look at him.

"We'll be fine." He promised, kissing her forehead. "You just rest and I'll see you again when I get back."

Ashley just nodded and watched him go, nuzzling deeper under the covers. Just lying there, she was feeling better already.

When the front door slammed shut though, her eyes suddenly shot open. Something was very wrong.

**Two hours later**

Ashley paced the floor of the bedroom impatiently. Never before had time seemed to crawl on this slowly. She jumped a little when the alarm sounded. She turned to the bathroom door after silencing it.

"It's now or never." She muttered softly, slowly opening the door.

A/N: HA! Cliffy. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20: The Decision

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Sure, go kill! We really should give her the flu sometime._

_**PrettyDiva**: Glad you liked the chapter. Here's more._

_**Lavonne Adams**: um…_

_**Johnny**: Yeah, he's locked up and no more doctor. He was definitely lucky Chris was being held down._

_**SweetSas**: Here's more._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, it's been a while since your name popped up. Glad you still like it._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- You'll see next chapter, I think. No, I can't make Noah grow up._

_**Tal**: Agreed!_

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, I think everyone's glad James is guilty. Here's more._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked the chapter._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: Glad you liked it._

_**Puasluoma**: Here's more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the update you're begging for. Yes, it's a good think James got locked up._

_**Mita427**: Um…_

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 20**: The Decision

"Ash, we're home!" Andros called as he entered the house with Noah perched on his hip.

The house stayed silent and Andros just shrugged, looking at his son.

"Mommy's probably asleep." He cooed, putting his keys on the table in the hall and closing the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and placed Noah in his playpen. He was headed towards the kitchen when a small collection of papers piled on the dining table stopped him abruptly. He was sure they hadn't been there when he left.

Curiously he walked over and skimmed the content of the paper lying on top. His heart stopped when the silent message registered, though his brain was sluggish in processing it and refused to believe what was right in front of him.

He snatched up the papers and sprinted upstairs to their bedroom, a cold fury starting to spread like wildfire. She couldn't do this to him, not now.

Sure enough he found Ashley curled up on their bed. She didn't look up when he entered and he glared at her form. He was about to yell at her for those papers when he realised she was crying – sobbing pitifully, more like it. Despite his anger, it broke his heart and he wearily decided he might as well calm her down first.

He put the papers down on her nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently reached out and touched her shoulder. She didn't seem to be aware of him being there and touching her and that puzzled him. Carefully he turned her around and made her sit up, wrapping her into his arms so she could cry on his shoulder.

Slowly she calmed down as he rubbed small circles on her back and whispered soft soothing words to her.

"You shouldn't be here holding me." She whispered in a broken voice. "You should be yelling at me and signing those papers."

"I told you we'd get through this together." He murmured back. "Why do you want out so badly all of a sudden?"

"I… I…" She stuttered and broke down in tears again, pointing to their bathroom.

He looked over and saw the door standing wide open. Something lay on the floor by the sink, but he really didn't want to leave Ashley and walk over to get it. Instead he settled on reaching out his hand and telekinetically calling whatever it was over to them.

He recognized the little wand immediately and he didn't have to ask what the two pink lines in the window meant either. He tightened his arms around her, holding her closer.

"I promised we'd get through this and we will." He declared firmly. "And besides." He added lightly. "It doesn't even have to be his, considering our honeymoon."

"I did the math, Andros." She sobbed. "My ovulation date was right about the time he… he…"

"Sssh, it's okay." He soothed her. "I told you, I'm not leaving you and whoever of us two is the father of this baby doesn't change a thing. If James ends up being the father, I swear I'll raise this child as if it was my own. You didn't ask for this, Ash. I'm not letting that bastard ruin my marriage. I've had to wait too long to be with you to give up on us this easily."

"How can you still want to be with me?" Ashley asked through her tears.

Totally at a loss of how to assure her he still loved her anymore, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss more passionate than any of the others they had shared after she had been raped. He felt more than heard her gasp before melting into the kiss.

"I _love_ you, Ash." He told her breathlessly. "Why won't you believe me when I tell you?"

Ashley sighed and placed her hand over his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"How could I ever have doubted you?" She sighed, a small smile starting to play on her lips.

Andros let out a noise in surprise when her lips pressed to his again, her kiss firm and demanding. He let her control the kiss for a while, but when she gently pushed him down onto the bed, he knew he had to take actions or they both might end up regretting their actions.

"You don't have to do this, you know." He told her, breaking the kiss and looking up at her. "I can wait until you're ready."

"I want this." She muttered softly, stroking his hair. "I want you."

Andros nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tell me when to stop if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable." He pressed on and she nodded in reply, slowly letting him take control.

His tender kisses fluttering over her jaw and down her neck made her feel like she was in heaven. Andros slowly cherished and adored her body, for the first time since James had advanced on her, she truly felt good about herself again. Andros just had a way of making her feel beautiful.

**Two hours later**

Ashley lay curled up in Andros's arms with a small smile playing on her lips as her head was pillowed on his chest and she trailed an invisible pattern on his stomach.

"We could have a paternity test." Andros suddenly remembered. "Just like how you proved Maura's baby wasn't mine."

Ashley slowly shook her head.

"I don't think I could stand that kind of invasion of my body after what James did. We'd have to wait until the baby is born." She sighed.

"Maybe… No, never mind, it's stupid." Andros muttered.

"What is?" Ashley asked curiously, lifting her head of his chest and looking at him.

"On KO-35 they can do a paternity test at 6 months and up without any invading procedures." He offered. "It's still a few months wait, but… well, we'd know sooner than waiting for the child to be born."

Ashley thought about it for a moment and then caught his eyes again.

"Could we leave now? I don't think I could handle the sympathetic looks when I start showing. Not from my friends and everyone I know." She pleaded.

"Well, we can't leave right now." Andros laughed softly and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "But we can start setting things up to go. I'll give Zhane and Karone a call right now if you want, see if they can arrange a place for us to stay and get the twins and Danne registered at school and such stuff."

"Andros." Ashley smiled. "You're an angel."

Andros laughed again, placing another kiss on her lips before getting out of bed and slipping back into his clothes. He glanced over at Ashley who still lay happily curled up in bed.

"I should check on Noah anyway." He commented offhandedly and Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"You left our baby alone downstairs?!" She demanded, outraged as she sat up.

"He's in his playpen, it's not as if he can get out of that and he knows crying gets him all the attention he needs." Andros shrugged.

"He's still a baby!" Ashley protested, slipping out of bed too and dressed again.

Andros had already left the bedroom and gone downstairs. She followed him quickly and found him leaning on the fencing of Noah's playpen with a smile. Both Ranger and Astro were curled up at his feet, seemingly watching over her little boy. When she stepped next to him and peered inside, she found her baby boy fast asleep, contently sucking his thumb.

"Told you he'd be fine." Andros grinned sheepishly and kissed her temple. "I'll go call Zhane and Karone."

"You're lucky to get away with it this time." Ashley told him softly, affectionately. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"What next time?" Andros laughed and winked at her.

Ashley shook her head and looked down at her young son again.

"Your daddy is crazy." She informed the sleeping infant. "Awfully cute, but still crazy."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Burned

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Andros is definitely sweet. But then again, he should be._

_**PrettyDiva**: Thanks, please do go on about Andros, I'll need a bucket, but please do. (the bucket is to catch the drool) I have to agree with you on being jealous of Ash. I've been very tempted to just dump her into the nearest black hole and claim Andros for myself. Here's more._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yeah, Ash definitely is._

_**Johnny**: I'm not opening my mouth about the baby. Yeah, Chris should be very happy._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yes, I should do this to you, it's fun! Here's the chapter you've been longing to read. Yes, Noah's all yours, happy now?_

_**Tal**: Yeah, but you know what's going to happen, I think I told you. Please don't say a thing about it. I'm really sorry I had to do this, but it gives me a clear way to the end of the story._

_**SweetSas**: I believe we need to clone Andros more then just 5 times… and **I** get the original, we'll just dump a clone at Ashley's._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**Zeopurple**: Not saying a thing. Enjoy this chapter._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, they were. Andros is an Angel, there's no doubt about that._

_**Puasluoma**: I'm not saying anything about the baby. You'll just have to wait._

_**Blue-ranger-sky**: Not telling._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. No need to wait any longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**Jmr2**: Glad you like them. Thanks, I'm planning on giving writing a shot to get me some money, but yeah, who knows. Here's the next chapter._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 21**: Burned

"Okay… why are you lighting the fire?" Chris asked puzzled as he watched Andros start a fire in the hearth. "Mom always told us it was just for show."

"Sit down and we'll tell you." Ashley sighed.

"Does that also include why you've been acting strange since we came home?" Chyler inquired.

Ashley nodded sadly and watched her children sit down. Andros had already put Noah to bed before dinner. Heavily, she sat down across from them. Andros seated himself with the three, pulling Danne onto his lap. She had told him to when they had discussed how to tell the children. No matter how much she wanted his support, she knew she had to do this on her own.

"I'm pregnant." She told them plainly and straight to the point, relieved that none of them reacted severely.

"Is that… bad?" Danne asked tentatively.

"There's a good chance James might be the father." Ashley sighed, looking over at the flames. "When I found out… I filed for a divorce." Her voice dropped to a whisper and a single tear threatened to fall.

"Does that mean we'll be packing our bags again?" Danne asked sadly.

Before Ashley could answer though, Chris had jumped up, looking furious.

"You promised you'd work it out!" He yelled. "You promised nothing would come between you! I don't want to lose my dad again! If he's leaving, I'm going with him. I won't let anyone take him away from me again, not even you!"

With that he stormed out of the room and moments later they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"I'll go talk to him." Andros sighed and Danne slipped off his lap so he could follow her brother.

To add to Ashley's discomfort Noah's cries were heard but a moment later. Obviously Chris had awoken him when he slammed the door. They quieted a moment later though and Ashley suspected Andros had picked him up on his way to Chris.

"Chris does have a point, mom." Chyler sighed, tears shining in her eyes. "If you divorce, we'll probably choose to live with dad."

"Just because I had a moment of weakness, doesn't mean your dad gave into it." Ashley sighed, ignoring the faint sting of betrayal. "We're not getting divorced. That fire is to burn the papers."

"Then what's going to happen?" Danne asked as she curled up against Chyler.

"Well, I want to know who the father is as soon as possible, but I don't want any invasive procedures." Ashley said softly, though she was heard perfectly.

"Understandable." Chyler agreed.

"On Earth that would mean we'd have to wait for the baby to be born…" Ashley explained.

"But on KO-35?" Chyler pressed on.

"Sixth month of pregnancy." Ashley informed bluntly. "But I don't want to wait those months out here. I couldn't take the stares and words of sympathy…"

"We're going to KO-35?" Danne guessed, a little too eagerly.

"At least until we know who the father is, maybe longer, definitely if James is the father." Ashley answered. "Zhane and Karone are arranging a house for us and getting you all registered in school for the time we'll be there."

"Chris will love that." Chyler murmured softly and Danne giggled.

Right at that moment the living-room door opened again and Andros returned, a sleepy Noah perched on his hip and a sheepish Chris on his heels. The older boy quickly walked over to Ashley and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I overreacted, mom." He told her quietly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You just don't want to give up your father now you've finally got him in your life." She told him. "I understand – I- sorry I wasn't telling the story right."

"No, I should've stayed and listened. I should've known dad wouldn't let you go that easily." He grinned knowingly.

Ashley opened her mouth to contradict him, but Andros quickly cut her off, knowing they'd be at it for the rest of the evening if he didn't do something.

"Are you going to keep apologizing or are we going to burn those papers?" He asked loudly.

"Burn those papers!" The children cried happily in unison, gleefully clapping their hands.

Andros gave the papers to Chris after handing Noah to Ashley. The little boy immediately curled up in her arms and stared at the fire with sleepy, but fascinated eyes. Chris looked at his parents for a moment, before grinning wickedly and feeding the papers into the fire.

They watched it shrivel up and blacken, slowly dissolving into the ashes of what might have been a ruined life. Noah yawned and turned his head, falling asleep curled up against Ashley's still flat stomach.

"Shall I put him back to bed?" Chris offered. "It's my fault he was awake in the first place."

"No, I don't mind. Just let him sleep here for a while. I'll put him to bed when we're turning in ourselves." Ashley smiled, stroking her infant son's silk soft, stripey hair.

**A week later**

"So… you're leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Nicky asked as he walked down the beach with Chyler, kicking up some sand.

"Yeah." Chyler replied softly. "Chris would be here, but Leigh called just as we were about to leave. She wanted to know if he really was coming back so soon already."

"And once Leigh calls, Chris can't be beat from that comm system even when using a solid steel bar." Nicky joked with a laugh and Chyler nodded giggling. He sobered. "So when are you coming back?"

"Maybe in a few months when we know who the father is. Definitely sometime after the baby is born." Chyler sighed.

"Things won't be the same without you." Nicky told her quietly.

"You'll survive, you've always got a punching bag to pound on." She replied weakly. "At least that doesn't kick your butt every time." Chyler replied teasingly.

"That's not what I meant." He said softly, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks.

"What did you mean then?" Chyler asked lightly as she turned to look at him.

Suddenly Nicky pressed his lips to hers for a few brief seconds. When the kiss was broken he turned on his heels and quickly ran away. Dazed, Chyler lifted her hand to touch her lips. It wasn't her first kiss, but it was the first that actually made her feel like she was being electrified.

Suddenly she shook her head clear and silently cursed herself.

"Don't be silly." She scowled at herself. "Nicky is just a friend. Nothing more than that."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Told ya I'd torture Chyler a little. REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22: Home Away From Home

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Tal**: I know that, but I'm still being horrible to you with what happened. Chris and Chyler AREN'T traitors, but if that's how you like to see it, fine. They just want their dad, is that so much to ask for?_

_**Anyabar1987**: Glad you liked it._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yes, all stripeys are very dense, especially the male species. –coughs-Phyromaniac-coughs-_

_**Star Fata**: Chyler's a twit. Chris will tease her big time._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- She doesn't want to admit that. And the 'van der' in my last name is written without capitals. Yeah, I'm evil, it's my middle name, together with insane._

_**Tay**: Just one baby. And I'm definitely not through with Chyler yet._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, I feel sorry for doing to this Ash too, but well, it helps my story along._

_**Mita427**: Kill the review throttle or whatever it's named! Yeah, well it was kinda obvious she was._

_**Johnny**: You won't find out who the father of the baby is until the epilogue. Chyler's a twit._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you like it, here's more._

_**Zeopurple**: Not until the epilogue. And Chyler is denying she likes Nicky just as hard._

_**Megarider**: That's okay. Glad you liked them. Torturing Chyler isn't that wrong at all._

_**SweetSas**: Nope, we'd make sure she wouldn't. So… do you know how to clone him?_

_**PrettyDiva**: -passes on the bucket- Well, it's still acting nutty. I'm glad they burned the papers too, but then again, it was either the papers or them :P Chris is just like his dad… and worse :P You'll have to wait for the daddy until the epilogue. Here's more._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 22**: Home Away From Home

Zhane and Karone had come out to greet them. Hugs were exchanged and cries of joy were heard, though Zhane wisely kept a constant distance between him and Ashley. Andros and Karone were the last to see each other and it was obvious by the fierceness of the hug that the siblings had missed each other.

"Mom's waiting at the house." Karone explained. "Dad sends his apologies; he wanted to come, but there were some pressing matters at work. He'll send someone to bring your stuff over to the house, though."

"Any chance there'll be food?" Danne asked playfully, rubbing her stomach.

"Why do you think your grandmother is there?" Karone laughed.

"Come on, kiddos. Let's get you to your new home for now." Zhane laughed, leading the way.

Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and held her close as they strolled through the streets of KO-35. Karone pried Noah from his mother's arms and perched him on her hip as they walked, cooing softly about how much she missed her most adorable nephew. Ashley shot her a grateful smile and leaned against Andros again.

"It's not very big." Zhane warned as he pushed open the front door. "But it's the best we could do in such short notice."

"It's okay, Zhane." Ashley smiled warmly. "It's better than nothing."

Zhane nodded and stepped aside to let them in. They entered a small hallway. Chris quickly opened the only door in the hall, since they didn't all fit inside. When Andros stepped into the cosy living room he saw his mother hugging the twins happily, with maternal love. He didn't even dare to get his hopes up. After all, Chris and Chyler were heirs to the Power.

His mother released the twin and looked over at Danne who shyly stood a small distance away, used to being ignored on KO-35.

"Well, don't I get a hug?" Lynette asked with a small, almost regretful, smile.

Tentatively Danne walked over, but melted eagerly into the hug as soon as her grandmother's arms surrounded her. Andros smiled and looked around the room. Karone had just set Noah in the playpen and the boy contently curled up and fell asleep.

"Mommy!" A little voice gurgled from the doorway.

Little Aila wobbled out of the kitchen on chubby little legs and held her arms out for Karone as she wobbled on to her mother, making incoherent noises. Instead Zhane scooped the girl up.

"MOMMY!" She shrieked, struggling against Zhane's hold. "Mommy, mommy, MOMMY!"

Karone quickly rescued her daughter from Zhane. The little girl immediately stopped shrieking and clung happily to her mother. Karone glared at Zhane and indicated to the playpen, but Noah didn't seem to be at all bothered by the sounds and slept on like a baby.

"We should be getting back home." Zhane told his brother and sister. "It's high time for Aila's nap."

"Me no sleepy!" The little girl protested yawning from Karone's arms. "No sleepy."

"Food's in the kitchen." Lynette told the three teens with a laugh when Chris's stomach grumbled while saying goodbye to his aunt, uncle and cousin.

The three teens quickly hurried into the kitchen in search of the promised food and Lynette turned to her son and daughter-in-law.

"My dear boy." She sighed happily, pulling Andros into a hug. "It's so good to see you again, though I wish circumstances were different."

Andros gave his mother a sad smile as she pulled back and turned to Ashley. Andros watched her shift uneasily. Most of her encounters with Lynette had been less then pleasant. She was surprised to find the other woman's face graced with a sad smile.

"Ashley." Lynette said. "It's good to see you again too. Have I ever even apologized for all the horrible things I've said to you?" Shaking her head, the older woman continued. "If only I had given Andros a chance to explain, it would have saved you both a lot of misery."

"I… um…" Ashley stuttered, unsure of how to react.

"Don't." Lynette smiled. "You are the only one who has truly made my son happy. I didn't see how miserable he was until you brightened his life again. I owe you so much for that."

To Ashley's surprise Lynette gathered her into a warm and motherly hug – and even more surprised, yet delighted beyond all words, when she found herself relaxing almost instantly.

"Thanks." Ashley muttered softly, tears springing into her eyes.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate in asking." Lynette told her. "I've got a lot to make up for."

A small smile started tugging at the corner of Ashley's lips.

"Don't worry about it… mom." Ashley told her softly and Lynette smiled. "Andros and I would never be this close if it weren't for trial and error. Our years apart only showed us just how precious we are to each other."

"Go eat something." Lynette told them affectionately.

**Two hours later**

Chyler followed her grandmother upstairs with the rest of her family while Ranger and Astro were racing to and fro between their feet.

"There are only three bedrooms." Lynette explained as they arrived on the landing and pointed out the doors. "Master bedroom, says it all, really. We put a crib for Noah in there, but it can always be moved."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind having my baby boy close." Ashley quickly replied, bouncing her baby a little higher on her hip as he let out an adorable snuffle.

"Yeah and knowing you, the crib is probably placed at the end of the bed, so we don't even have to get out of bed anymore when he wakes up hungry in the middle of the night." Andros put in.

Lynette just nodded and moved on.

"This bedroom is slightly smaller. Zhane put in bunk beds while Karone decorated it so the girls could share, if they want to that is."

"Of course we don't mind!" Chyler declared immediately. "And anyway, Chris snores!"

Danne giggled and nodded furiously.

"Then there's the bathroom and that last door leads to the smallest of the three bedrooms, which evidently will be Chris's."

"Can I dump my stuff now?" Chris whined playfully.

Ashley smiled at her son and nodded. He quickly disappeared into his room and came back out again moments later, his eyes wide.

"That's not a room." He breathed. "IT'S AN OVERSIZED CLOSET!"

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Thoughts And Confusion

_Summary__: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold. _

**_C.C.C._**_: That's okay. Fanfiction is being a bother too. Everyone is feeling sorry for Ash, but I had to do that. Lynette will be nice, very nice. Like I told all others. I'm not revealing anything about the baby. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Aila is the cutest! Well, you get to stop hating Lynette now. _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Glad you liked Chris. _

**_Chan-Valerte_**_: Glad you liked it. Here's more. _

**_PrettyDiva_**_: Thanks. Glad you liked the chapter. _

**_Puasluoma_**_: Thanks. _

**_Zeopurple_**_: Yeah, they will. They don't mind KO-35. _

**_Johnny_**_: Oh yeah, don't you just love him? Yes, I'm evil enough to make you wait that long. You'll see why Chyler is a twist. _

**_SweetSas_**_: -grins evilly- _

**_Alexandr KHAYMAN_**_: -drools- I don't blame you, just pointing it out. No I don't want to kill you, it just doesn't work for the story to tell you sooner. _

**_Mita427_**_: -grins- _

**_Megarider_**_: Yay! Thanks for accepting Lynette. _

**_DarkHonda_**_: It pains Chris and Chyler to leave their mom! But all their lives they've been wanting a father, and that's the exact thing they'd be losing in a divorce! _

**_DizneeDol_**_: Thanks, glad you liked it. _

**_Blue-sky-ranger_**_: Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. _

**_Mel_**_: Not really, they're choosing a fragile relationship over a solid one. Ash is related to rabbits. _

**Living Truth **

**Chapter 23**: Thoughts And Confusion

Chyler stared out over the lake from a small hill. They had been easily accepted into their new class (granted, their visit a month prior helped a lot in that). When their class had decided to go swimming that afternoon, the twins had been invited too.

Chris had easily been pulled into a game resembling both soccer and basketball and had telekinesis incorporated into its rules somehow. It was fun to watch from afar. Chris was obviously rather good at the game - and the group of girls cheering on the boys from the side was definitely an inspiration to the players.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Leigh place a peck on Chris's lips after scoring another three points for his team. They had so easily fallen back into love. The sight of her brother and his girlfriend suddenly fuelled an unknown feeling that made her utterly miserable.

Distractedly, she gently pressed a finger to her lips, remembering all too clearly the electric feeling that had swept through her the moment Nicky's lips touched hers. Why did Nicky have to complicate things? He was her best friend and you just don't _love_ your best friends in that way… you don't fall in love with them. You're supposed to fall for a total stranger, letting them sweep you off your feet at first sight, as the fairytale went.

Take Jonth over there for example. He made her smile, laugh and blush all at once. That was how _love_ was supposed to feel. That was how it was supposed to begin – as a crush, not a life long friendship!

It took a while for her slow mind to register that he was walking her way. He flopped down next to her in the grass and lay down, staring up at the sky.

"So, how far have your thoughts run off?" He said.

"Places they shouldn't be." Chyler sighed in reply.

"Care to share?" He grinned at her.

"I'd rather not. It's confusing me as it is. If I had to explain it, I wouldn't even know how to."

"So, do you like it here on KO-35?" Jonth inquired, tactfully chancing the subject.

"It's different." Chyler nodded. "For once we're not the odd ones out because of what we can do or how we look."

"Yeah, you're the odd ones out because of your morphers." Jonth laughed.

Chyler teasingly punched his arm in retaliation.

"It's not the same. People here are used to rangers walking amongst them. We're not looked at strangely, we're just recognized. It's… It's actually kind of nice. Everyone knows us, everyone seems to like us – or at least." She amended. "Mostly everyone."

"But of course!" Jonth grinned. "We're all rather relieved that little spoiled brat of a brother of yours isn't going to be red ranger. My sister used to be in his class. No one believed her when she kept complaining to the teacher that he was teasing her. Finally they've been recognizing Cevil isn't the angel everyone wanted him to be... You two are." He added boldly.

Chyler blushed and looked away. He was so sweet; Nicky never said things like that. Jonth made her feel special, like the other girls in the universe didn't matter as much as she did. Nicky just made her feel… lonely, was the best way to describe it. Not to mention, she never got that butterfly feeling in her stomach while she was around Nicky. Jonth made her feel that.

"Come on." He said, scrambling to his feet and holding out his hand to her. "Let's go for a swim. That's what we all came here to do in the first place, right?"

Chyler laughed and let him help her to her feet. She was almost disappointed when he let go of her hand, but he did stay close to her side while they walked the distance to the lake.

Once they were standing in deep enough to make it safe to dive, which wasn't all that far seeing as how the bottom plunged steeply, Chyler grinned at him.

"Race you to the middle." She told him, diving in and reappearing some distance away, laughing.

"No fair!" Jonth laughed, diving in after her. "You had a head start!"

**Somewhere else **

"Zhane!" Karone called, looking for her husband.

It was his day off, so she knew he had to be somewhere around the house. Suddenly she heard Aila screaming and grinned.

"Got ya."

She quickly walked up the stairs and found her way into Aila's nursery.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She laughed over Aila's screams.

"She had a dirty diaper and you weren't around to change it." Zhane replied, stepping back. "But now you are so I'll be on my way."

"Oh no you won't." Karone replied, coming over to change her daughter's diaper, suddenly sombre. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You getting helped."

"Helped with what?" Zhane asked confused.

"I- I'm late, Zhane."

"So go, I can handle Aila." Zhane told her, confused, picking up the girl once Karone was finished with her.

Surprisingly, Aila stuck her thumb in her mouth and curled up against his side where she sat perched on his hip.

"That's not what I meant." Karone sighed.

"Then wha-… OH!" His eyes widened, and he looked at Aila. "I see your point. Maybe that would indeed be a good idea."

"I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, I'm just late." Karone told him quietly.

"But five kids is more than enough." Zhane told her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. "Six, if you _are_ pregnant, but we might as well make sure that next time you're late - if there is a next time - you won't have to be scared of a pregnancy."

Karone looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I thought you'd protest." She confessed.

"Sure, Andros will make fun of me and… sure it pains me to even think about it, but having an army of kids is scarier." Zhane grinned teasingly.

Karone smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Zhane told her softly.

"Luv you!" Aila giggled suddenly, causing her parents to laugh.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	24. Chapter 24: Changes

_Summary__: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: DUH! Stripey still being dense. _

**_Blue-sky-ranger_**_: You'll see. _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Thanks, here's more. _

**_Mellow girl_**_: They already have. Five is a standard ranger team. _

**_Tal_**_: Very scary! _

**_Tay_**_: Glad you liked the chemistry. _

**_C.C.C._**_: Yeah, they're idiots when it comes to that. Are you really sure about the Chyler-Jonth-Nicky triangle? _

**_Alexandra KHAYMAN_**_: Glad you like Aila. Aila my little surprise baby. She definitely wasn't planned at first. Zhane getting pain! Who not going to like it? _

**_Zeopurple_**_: Yeah, Nicky's definitely not the only one wanting Chyler. Can I say I feel sorry for Rocky? _

**_Star Fata_**_: Because one is? _

**_PrettyDiva_**_: Thanks! There'll be some more A/A soon… I promise. _

**_Megarider_**_: See, and Chyler's acting like a total twit! Here's the next chapter. Well, he does agree they've got way too many kids already, though they love them all. The house is just getting too small for another one. _

**_Johnny_**_: Don't worry, I can safely say you'll know by chapter 29… that's the epilogue… I just finished it. _ _Andros__ definitely wouldn't murder Jonth and he's a great guy. _

**_The-power-of-love_**_: Here's more. _

**_Titanium Ranger_**_: Glad you liked it. _

**_SweetSas_**_: Yes, your sweet Zhane's getting fixed! Protection? You'll see why not. _

**Living Truth **

**Chapter 24**: Changes

Two months passed rapidly. Andros had returned to his old job for the duration of their stay, reluctant to leave Ashley's side, but aware that without money, they wouldn't last very long. People would often give rangers stuff for free, but there was still a limit when it came to giving and getting.

Ashley often found her days spent with either Lynette or Karone and Aila, sometimes the three of them. She enjoyed the freedom she was having. The whole colony probably knew what had happened on Earth and why they were here, but no one ever seemed to look at her differently. Once a total stranger had walked up to her and told her how proud she was of the courage Ashley was having taking the risk in carrying the baby to term.

Chris was hardly ever at home anymore, always spending his time with Leigh - though they often offered to baby-sit Noah after school or whenever Andros decided to take Ashley out to dinner. Chyler had found her own crowd of friends too, always having a good time with them. Even though they didn't spend as much time together as they used to, the twin's closeness didn't seem to suffer, nor did their relationship with Danne.

One night Chris had camped out on the girls' floor, and only when Andros had finally cracked and told them they'd be grounded if they didn't shut up and went to sleep (keep in mind that this was at 2 AM), did they finally keep quiet.

Noah, Ranger and Astro didn't seem to mind the change of environment at all. As long as they were fed, changed (or walked) and had somewhere to sleep, they were happy. And it just so happened to be that the two dogs had decided Chris's 'closet' was the best place in the house for them.

Tomorrow evening there would be an ambassadorial ball and Avidan had informed his children that their families had been invited along with them. Of course, since a ball required dancing, dates were allowed too. Chris had immediately invited Leigh as his dad and Ashley had arranged for Danne to baby-sit Noah, or children-swap as she had jokingly called it.

Josh and his family were due to arrive later that afternoon, naturally having been invited to the ball (seeing as how Josh was the ambassador from Earth). No matter how uncomfortable Ashley was around him, she was looking forward to seeing her friend again.

Chyler had jokingly teased Chris, he should watch out or he'd be Tal's date to the ball. In retort Chris had pointed out he'd have two dates in that case and she had none. It had deflated Chyler immediately. She knew whom she wanted to ask, but whenever she worked up the courage, she always found some feeble excuse to not do so.

"What's wrong with you?" Jonth asked as he walked up to her as she stared out over the lake again.

"Just thinking about the past two months here, that's all." Chyler shrugged, snapping out of her thoughts.

"All good I hope?" Jonth inquired, with a grin.

"Everything's changed." Chyler shrugged. "For the better though." She added quickly. "Mom's much more relaxed here. Dad's always making sure she'll never doubt that he still loves her more than anything, it's almost sickeningly sweet."

"But not as 'sickeningly sweet' as Chris and Leigh, right?" Jonth prompted, causing Chyler to laugh.

"No – never as bad Chris and Leigh. I swear, the two will be married before they're twenty. I don't mind him having a girlfriend, though. It's just… he's always got a date for balls and stuff like the one tomorrow. Danne pretty much had the boys begging her to pick them, so she'll definitely show up with a date too…"

"And you still haven't got anyone and feel left out." Jonth guessed.

"Yeah, it's stupid really, but I'm jealous of them both. All the girls seem to be throwing themselves at Chris when Leigh's not around and boys are always trying to get Danne to look at them." Chyler muttered.

"Don't you dare think guys don't look at you, Chyler. You're one of the prettiest girls on the colony." Jonth told her firmly. "They're just too shy to tell you. They're all trying to pretend they're machos, but when it comes to girls, the guys around here are blubbering messes. At twelve they're just too ignorant to rejection." He added jokingly.

Chyler laughed, blushing at his words.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll take you." Jonth added, looking at her intently.

"You would?" Chyler asked shyly, staring back into his eyes.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wouldn't." Jonth whispered, taking her hand and slowly leaning closer.

"Good, cause I've been wanting to ask you." Chyler mumbled, just before their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jonth asked, slightly embarrassed as the kiss was broken.

"Will you be my date for the ball?" Chyler teased slightly, though she felt her cheeks heat up.

Jonth smiled at her and nodded. Chyler grinned back and nodded too before gently kissing him again. This was how love needed to be, she decided. This was how a kiss needed to taste and feel like; like you were soaring… not like you were dying. Nicky could never make her feel like this.

**An ambassadorial residence **

Andros frowned at his friend when he watched Zhane wince as he sat down. He, Ashley, Karone and Zhane were visiting his parents to go over some stuff for the ball tomorrow night, just a few formalities that needed to be taken care of.

"What's wrong with you?" Andros asked curiously.

Zhane glared at him, but didn't reply. Karone however, did.

"Well, when I had that pregnancy scare a while ago, we talked and decided five kids really is enough." Karone shrugged.

Andros looked between his sister and best friend, amazed, before a smirk started forming on his lips.

"Don't even think about it!" Zhane warned.

"You do know there are less painful ways of preventing pregnancy than a vasectomy, right?" Ashley inquired. "Or is this the only way they know on KO-35?"

"What do you mean?" Karone asked curiously.

"Anti-conception pills, condoms, an I.U.C.D., a pessary… Want me to continue my teenaged-girls' speech or…" Ashley smiled teasingly.

"Never mind." Zhane groaned.

"Though, you did choose the easiest and most effective way." Ashley amended.

"It still hurts." Zhane complained.

"Serves you right for getting my sister pregnant five times." Andros laughed.

"Watch it, I still see an army of kids coming from you and Ash." Zhane shot back.

"Actually, we've decided, either way, this is the last baby. We just decided we're mature enough to remember using protection."

Just then Avidan walked in with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong, dad?" Ashley asked, earning a small smile from Avidan.

"I just received word… Maura and Cevil have perished."

A/N: YAY! I did it! I killed them! Hope you liked it. Review.


	25. Chapter 25: Trouble Fading

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Star Fata**: Yay! NO MORE MONSTERS!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros might be WAY too nice about it… but I'm not :P Chyler's definitely a stupid twit!_

_**PrettyDiva**: Thanks. And let's… PARTY!_

_**C.C.C.**: Yep, I really, really killed them off. My plot is chancing so many times and since I didn't write random scenes, ideas get lost and changed. But I love the way it turned out. Oh yeah, Zhane's balls had to stop functioning. Nope, Jonth is a really good guy, but if you read back to Chyler's reasoning… Oh, you'll see._

_**Zeopurple**: Oh yeah, there's definitely been a triumph for the KMS._

_**Anyabar1987**: Not going to answer to that._

_**Megarider**: Let's… PARTY! It's not over yet, you know. Oh yeah, Chyler's a real twit._

_**Blue-ranger-sky**: Chapter 29 you'll finally know… Unfortunately that also means the story ends there._

_**DizneeDol**: Oh yeah, I had to explain how they killed themselves, or else I think I'd be killed._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Oh yeah, who doesn't love a sore Zhane?_

_**Johnny**: Yes, they'll finally are freed of her! And him of course. There was no way in hell Andros was going to become grandfather because of that little slime ball._

_**Tay**: Nope, they're really, really dead. Here's the ball scene._

_**BellaCordelia**: Something like that. Just read, you don't think I'd get away without explaining their deaths, now did you?_

_**SweetSas**: Yes, I so happily did that! Zhane and Karone knew about it… they just… forgot at that moment._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Nope, not Voldie-Poo, but close enough to something evil. –starts running-_

_**Tal**: If you kill my monkeys I can't write anymore._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Sorry, but it has to end somewhere. No WAY there's going to be another drag after this!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Thanks, here's more._

_**AA Lover**: Yeah, now only four more chapters. Here's that explanation._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 25**: Trouble Fading

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maura's mother shrieked when Andros stepped into the room. "You are not wanted here!"

"Excuse me, but Cevil was still my son. I have every right to be here." Andros replied coolly, spotting Josh across the room. "And if you'll excuse me now, there's someone I need to talk to."

He quickly walked across the room towards Josh and his family, shooting a quick look over his shoulder at his father trying to calm down Maura's parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Josh indicated for Atalya to take the children a small distance away so they wouldn't overhear before answering Andros.

"Maura's shuttle had to evade ours and crashed doing so. We would have noticed her on the scanners sooner, but Tal was 'flying' the shuttle. She didn't call for us until it was too late." Josh explained.

"Tal flew the shuttle?" Andros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what she thinks." Josh shrugs. "Of course it was on automatic pilot. It plotted an incoming route the moment we got in range and the ground flight control already checked: we never left that route. So that proves Tal didn't take it off either. She didn't even know it was on in the first place."

"So Maura's shuttle was unauthorized on the course it was flying?" Andros pushed on.

"Probably, ground control wasn't getting a heading from them, obviously they were flying manually and from what I've heard, Cevil must have been flying." Josh continued, lowering his voice significantly. "Maura's parents are going to try and blame us, but we've already been assured it's obviously their own fault."

Andros nodded and opened his mouth when the doors on the far side of the room opened and someone from hospital, judging by the uniform, walked in.

"Miraculously, Jari is fine apart from a few minor injuries." He announced, something akin to awe in his voice.

"_Who's Jari?_" Andros silently asked his father.

"_The baby boy that got you your life back._" Avidan replied.

"So we're allowed to take him home?" Maura's mother asked, though there was something strange in her voice.

"_Dad, don't let them. Did you hear her voice? She doesn't like the kid at all, there must be a better home for him._" Andros nearly demanded.

"If I might make a suggestion – perhaps it would be better for the boy to be placed with a younger family, preferably with children." Avidan quickly cut in, while asking Andros. "_Got any suggestions?_"

"_If we didn't have our hands full I'd suggest us taking him in, but yeah._" Andros apologized.

The hospital relations man thought about it before nodding thoughtfully.

"You've got a point, sir Avidan." He began carefully. "There's no telling if Jari will have a stable home with his grandparents until he's able to care for himself considering their age."

"He'd learn telekinesis naturally through play as well, instead of it being forced learning." Avidan added.

"But where do we place him until we can find a family for him?" The other asked.

"I believe Vino and Tinca are on the list of foster-parents and I'm sure Jonth would help out too." Avidan replied.

"I'll give them a call right away." The hospital employee nodded and left again.

"First you take away our daughter and two grandchildren and now you steal all we have left?" Maura's mother shrieked, snapping out her trace-like state.

"Just preventing your grandson to turn out like your daughter, a pretty and a dear on the outside, rotten and a mere gold-digger within." Avidan shrugged.

Maura's parents looked stunned and Avidan turned to Andros and Josh.

"There's nothing more we can do." He said shortly, beckoning for them. "Josh, you and your family are hereby houseguests, just in case someone disagrees with the facts."

Josh nodded gratefully and picked up Bea.

"Thanks, Avidan, we appreciate it." Josh replied.

**The ball**

"Okay, shoo. Go dance or something." Zhane told his children. "Don't you have dates to find?"

Elia quickly blended into the crowd to look for her date after giving both Andros and Ashley a quick peck on the cheek in greeting, suppressing mad giggles. Cero grinned and dragged Arima onto the dance floor, Kynin following, sniggering.

"What's up with your kids?" Andros asked, tearing his eyes away from the twins to look at Zhane.

"Aila accidentally landed her knee between his legs when he was playing with her. They seem to think it's funny that Zhane's extremely sensitive there right now." Karone replied, though she looked highly amused herself.

Too their surprise Ashley closed the distance between her and Zhane and gave him a tentative hug. Zhane carefully returned the hug, holding her just a little tighter when Ashley stayed completely relaxed in his arms. Bright smiles spread over their faces.

"You'll be just fine, Ash." Zhane told her softly, holding her close.

"You got fixed for Karone." Ashley replied in a whisper. "If that doesn't prove you love her and would never betray her, I don't know what will. I've got nothing to fear from you."

Zhane tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I'll never betray your trust." Zhane promised, pulling back. "Now I believe a ball was meant for dancing?"

The other three laughed and Andros immediately offered his hand to Ashley. Ashley smiled and took it, letting Andros lead her onto the dance floor. She hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time, dancing pressed up to Andros, his arm securely wrapped around her waist and the twins and Zhane dancing close by.

"Have I ever told you 'I love you'?" She murmured softly.

"Only about a million times since we arrived on KO-35." Andros shrugged with a grin. "And a few trillion times before that."

"I love you." She replied without missing a beat.

"And I love you too." Andros smiled, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Avidan watched his son and wife dance, looking for all the world as if there was nothing haunting them. He had spotted the hug she gave Zhane before too and he smiled. Maybe, just maybe, KO-35 could heal her broken and distrusting soul to the depths Andros's love couldn't reach.

A/N: Hope you liked it! The end is nearing! YAY! Review!


	26. Chapter 26: Just When

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Tal**: Yes, congratulations on that. I'm so proud. Little Tal is growing up and made her first kill._

_**Megarider**: Let's get a few bottles of champagne while we still can. There won't be much reason to party before the end of this chapter. Chyler will wake up soon now. Luckily._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Don't feel sorry for Zhane, he was asking for it!_

_**Star Fata**: The world is a really happy place… until now._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Not poor Zhane! Glad you liked my sickeningly sweet last chapter._

_**C.C.C.**: All good things have to come to an end sometime. But I'm really glad you liked it._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Well, here's more. Don't cry?_

_**Tay**: Chances of Andros being the baby's daddy are very slim._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, Jari did save Andros._

_**PrettyDiva**: Glad you liked it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: It has to come to an end, sorry._

_**Johnny**: Glad you see my point of few about Jari. That's exactly what I was thinking._

_**SweetSas**: I know you love Zhane… but now you can't have kiddies with this one anymore. –grins-_

_**PurpleLeopard**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it._

_**The-power-of-love**: Thanks, here's more._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Luckily, there's a few chapters more._

_**Riker15**: Thanks._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 26**: Just When…

Two and a half months had passed. Avidan was working hard in finding a new family for Jari, as were the authorities in charge. The only problem was that if they didn't find anyone willing and suitable within the next two weeks, Jari would go to Maura's parents after all.

Chyler was always over at Jonth's house, helping him baby-sit in the evenings when his parents were out or working – and hanging out with Jonth. At times it annoyed both Andros and Chris to the point where Chris felt like breaking something and blaming it on his sister so she would be grounded and have to stay in the house, and Andros sometimes felt like going along. Andros managed to keep quiet about it, but Chris often _loudly_ voiced his thoughts about her being alone with her boyfriend. Chyler, of course, would then just calmly point out he did the same with Leigh, and Chris always protested it was different. Yet when Chyler asked how… he never got further than 'It just is'.

The twins could often be found arguing these days. Chris plainly refused to admit Chyler had a good point about him telling her off for doing the same thing he did. Though they agreed with him, Andros and Ashley never said a thing. Chris and Chyler were more than obviously falling apart and they didn't want to lose their daughter.

The thought of what their daughter could be doing frightened them a little, sometimes more than a little. Chyler was a sensible girl most of the time, but she had a history of rushed stupidities. The thought of Chris having sex was less disturbing somehow, perhaps because he and Leigh had been dating for six months already and were still going strong. Chyler and Jonth's relationship looked rather fragile.

"Chris?" A soft voice broke through his thoughts.

He didn't react, but kept staring out over the stormy waters. Dark clouds were steadily packing together over his head and thunder was rumbling in the distance. His own thoughts reflected the current weather.

"Are you okay?" Leigh asked softly, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I'm losing Chyler, what do you think?" He retorted softly, trying not to give into the tears filling his eyes.

"You'll be alright. You know you can't keep playing the almighty big brother forever. You've got to let her go and make her own life." Leigh told him quietly. "But if it makes you feel any better… she hasn't." After letting it sink into his mind and pierce the clouds with a ray of relief, she continued softly. "She sees your point, you know – you're both just too stubborn to admit it, and she won't give in until you do."

"You're right. I'll tell her I'm sorry as soon as I see her. Now how about getting back to your house, and having that extremely late dinner with your parents before the storm sets in?" Chris suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steering her back into the direction she had come from.

"Sounds great… oh! and there's something I have to tell you before we get there." Leigh grinned.

"And that would be?" Chris laughed.

"My parents are adopting Jari, or at least trying to. Dad always wanted one more kid, but mom refused to go through giving birth again. They both fell in love with cute little Jari ages ago, so they've been talking about it and just filed today after getting back from work. That's why they were so late."

"Later than usual, you mean." Chris laughed and Leigh grinned.

"Yeah, your granddad can be happy now. Jari's getting a _great_ family." She smirked knowingly.

"And we can spoil him rotten too for saving my dad."

Leigh's laughter rang though the air and she gently poked his side.

"What's that?" Chris muttered, not reacting to her tease, distracted by something else.

Leigh looked up and saw it too. Two guys were arguing loudly with each other and already violence was playing a part. It wouldn't be long before they'd be rolling around the ground throwing punches at each other. They looked just a few years older than Chris and Leigh.

"Chris, you're not going to stop them, are you?" Leigh asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm a ranger, I have to." He replied. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Chris…" Leigh tried vainly, but he was already gone.

Her eyes never left him and she winced painfully when he suddenly got punched in his stomach. Whatever the guys had been fighting about was soon forgotten and they seemed pleased to have found a new punching bag. Tears sprung into her eyes when Chris fell to the ground, his groans reaching her ears and stabbing her every time she heard the pain in his voice. Desperately, she conjured images of her rushing in to save him, but she knew it was a futile hope.

When they finally stopped, tears were rolling down her cheeks in steady rivers. She barely noticed they were walking towards her now, though they hadn't seen her yet. If they did, they'd surely turn their anger on her. Almost manually she ducked into the nearest bushes and watched the two guys walk past. She barely kept from gasping when she recognized one of them; Jarnyr's older brother Fraz.

Only when she was sure they were gone, Leigh dared to leave her hiding place. Even more tears spilled down her cheeks when she fell to her knees beside Chris. His beautiful face was all black and blue, his nose looked off somehow, probably broken and judging by the red saliva dripping down his mouth, he'd been coughing up blood.

"Chris, please be okay." She muttered softly, taking hold of his hand. "Hang in there, someone will come. Please don't leave me."

With one hand she held his in a death grip while she used the other to soothe his hair out of his face, even though most were too short to stay tugged behind his ear or even reach it.

Rain drops started falling down now. Soon turning from individual drops to a curtain of water thundering down to the ground. Lightning crackled across the sky and thunder roared loudly above her head. Yet she didn't dare to get up to look for help or move Chris on her own.

It seemed like ages before she heard a vaguely familiar voice calling for her. She didn't reply, but soon enough the person calling out found her and Chris, both soaked to the bone now.

"What happened?" The voice asked, sounding scared and almost angry.

Leigh just looked up at her father with red puffy eyes, her face wet from both the rain and the tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her father didn't say anything for a moment, but then crouched down next to her and gently felt for a pulse on Chris.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. An ambulance is on the way. He's strong, just like his father."

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive after that. Leigh buried her face in her father's chest as Chris was put on a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. Sobs now racked through her body, causing it to jerk violently.

"Do you want to go with him?" Her father asked softly, but Leigh shook her head furiously.

"I can't sit around a hospital and wait for news for him, dad." She cried. "I… I just can't. I hate hospitals."

**Hammond residence**

Ashley groaned as she looked through the window at the storm raging outside. Chris still wasn't home and she wasn't sure she'd want him coming home in this kind of weather either. She placed a hand on her growing stomach with a sigh, her mind repeating the same mantra. Only two more weeks until they could find out.

"Hey, he'll be just fine. He'll probably call any moment now to say he's staying over there for the night." Andros assured her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'd feel much better if this little one would settle down already. It's as if something's horribly wrong and he or she knows it." Ashley sighed.

Andros rubbed her belly soothingly and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him happily, enjoying their closeness for a moment. Just then the door opened and Chyler walked into the room, holding a screaming Noah.

"Is Chris back yet? I'm all out of ideas to get him quiet. It's as if he can't sleep without Chris here."

Ashley reluctantly pulled out of Andros's arms and tried to soothe her distraught son.

A few moments later the comm went off and Andros smiled.

"See, what did I say? That's probably Chris asking if it's alright to spend the night at Leigh's because of the weather." He told Ashley, walking over to answer.

Ashley looked worried when Andros's face darkened a little. Obviously it wasn't Chris calling after all.

"Ranger Andros." The caller greeted formally. "I'm sorry to inform you that your son has been admitted to hospital. He was beaten up rather badly. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come over immediately."

And at that moment, the whole world seemed to crash around them.

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it even though I hurt Chris. Review and you might find out what's going on with him sooner.


	27. Chapter 27: Through The Night

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Because it's fun! Yeah, this definitely isn't very good for Ash._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, the end is nearing. And Scarred is out of my hands now._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, but if I hadn't done that to Chris… I wouldn't have gotten this very cute chapter._

_**Anyabar1987**: Yeah, Jari deserves a good home. Yes, I put Chris in hospital! Celebrate!_

_**Tal**: Really? How could that be? It's not wrong to laugh, I enjoyed writing that lots. Chris is just like Andrew, like it or not! They're both idiotic twits._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, it's great Jari gets a good home. Chris was asking for this though._

_**C.C.C.**: No, he did the right thing, because now I could write this collection of very cute scenes._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Yeah, it kinda is. But it was more of an excuse to write these scenes._

_**SSL**: Glad you liked it._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, well Chris and Chyler were probably always WAY closer than you and your bro._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Don't worry about Chris._

_**Tay**: You'll see, don't worry._

_**Andros50**: Of course he'll be okay, he's got the power._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**PrettyDiva**: Thanks, this soon enough?_

_**Johnny**: Here's more. Isn't it fun when Chris and Chyler actually act like a real bro and sis? hehe_

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 27**: Through The Night

Everything hurt, but the pain in his head drowned out everything else. He felt as if he was dying and just wanted to sink back into the comforting darkness that had been surrounding him.

Someone was calling for him. A soft melodic voice that distantly sounded familiar and beautiful. No matter how comforting the darkness, the voice was calling for him and he fought to reach it.

He blinked his eyes open, but closed them almost immediately. The dark room was swimming and the non-existent light hurt his eyes terribly. The soft voice was still talking to him, asking if he could hear it… hear her. With a great deal of pain and effort he managed to squeeze the hand holding his own, smiling faintly when a pair of lips gently brushed against his forehead.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." It was telling him, but he was already tumbling back into darkness.

----

He didn't know how long he slept, but the voice was calling for him again. Demanding for him to wake up and leave the comforting and numb darkness again. He still couldn't identify the voice, but it called to something much deeper inside of him, urging him on to do what it said.

He blinked his eyes open again. The world was still swimming, but he managed to keep them open just a little longer. Beside his bed he managed to spot two figures before he had to close them again. A man and woman, both looking weary and scared. The man was wearing a red shirt and strange dual tone hair fell over his shoulders. The woman was wearing something yellow and was more than obviously pregnant.

'Who are they?' His mind wondered vaguely, even as some part of his subconscious screamed for him to remember.

The voice was telling him to get back to sleep once more, while a soft cool hand was brushing some stray locks of hair away from his face. Again he let the darkness consume him.

----

The voice was calling to him again and he wondered if it'd ever just let him sleep. It wasn't the voice urging him to wake up and open his eyes for a moment that pulled him from the darkness though. A nauseous feeling was slowly creeping up from his stomach to the back of his throat.

Ignoring all the pain he shot up quickly. A small and soft hand on his shoulder tried to push him back down, but he fought it. A larger, slightly rougher hand pulled it away and he was aware of something place in front of him, right under his face. Just in time too.

He opened his mouth and hurled. Foul tasting wave after wave was brought up from his stomach. The rough hand was calmly rubbing his back as he continued puking until his whole body hurt even worse and his insides felt like they had been pulled through a wringer to get ever last drop out of him.

When the man beside him decided he was definitely finished, he gently guided him back down to his pillow. Moments later he felt a cold wet cloth being pressed against his forehead, wiping away the sweat droplets that had formed.

"Sleep, you'll feel better if you do." The man told him softly.

----

The pain seemed less somehow when he woke up this time. Not much or even noticeably, but still. The soft voice was calling to him again. Somehow it seemed even more familiar now.

He blinked open his eyes again and caught sight of the same pregnant woman as before. A tiny smile appeared on his face as his eyes slipped shut again.

"Mom." He breathed softly.

"You can go back to sleep again, Chris." She whispered. "We'll let you sleep longer now."

----

"Chris, wake up, please?" A voice asked.

It wasn't the soft and loving voice from before, but it still called to something deeper inside him and pulled him from his sleep. He groaned when he ached all over; some aches were just dull throbs, but others were stabbing pains, shooting through the rest of his body whenever he breathed.

The pain in his head was worst of all and he groaned, carefully opening his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, you can go back to sleep now. I'll wake you again in an hour." Andros replied.

Something was wrong though. He distantly remembered someone else being there too before.

"Mom?"

"She's asleep in the bed on your left. She fell asleep in the chair, but I figured that the bed would be more comfortable in her condition." Andros told him. "And you really should get back to sleep, you'll heal faster that way."

"Can't." Chris replied through gritting teeth. "Too much pain."

"You didn't seem to have trouble with that before. I guess you're starting to heal." Andros grinned. "I'll get a doctor to get you some painkiller."

"Before?"

"Concussion, we've been waking you ever half hour since you were in a rather critical state. This is the first time you got to sleep a whole hour."

Chris gave a single nod and watched his father leave the room. It was still blurry, but didn't seem to swim anymore. Before long a nurse entered the room with Andros and injected something into the IV connected to Chris's wrist.

"That should be enough to get him to sleep comfortably, but he should still wake up when you try in an hour." She told Andros and left again.

Andros sat down on the bed next to Chris and carefully wrapped him into his arms. Not reluctantly, he let himself curl against Andros's chest as if he were a little boy, only now noticing his head was wrapped in bandage.

"Dad?"

"Skull fracture, you'll be fine." Andros assured him, answering Chris's unspoken question.

Chris gave another nod and sighed.

"Is there any way to get my mind off the pain?" He groaned after a second.

Andros didn't answer immediately.

"I only know one effective one."

"Please." Chris near begged.

"Fadó bhí rí athair dar data dhá páistí. Roinnt bianta ó shin chuaigh as amharc a mac…" Andros started to whisper softly and as he told the story, Chris slowly drifted off to sleep.

----

Chris woke up with a soft groan. This time no one was calling for him to wake up and he was aware of two warm forms curled up at his sides. When he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times. The room was sliding in and out of focus. A nurse stood at the chair on his right, looking up slightly surprise.

His father was sleeping lightly in the chair; obviously the nurse was about to wake him up for something. On his left his mother was still lying on the bed next to his. At his sides, to his surprise, he found Chyler and Danne, sleeping peacefully.

"Well, you just saved us the trouble of waking you." The nurse commented quietly. "Your sisters couldn't get to sleep at your aunt and uncle's, so they came here. Everyone was very worried about you."

Chris smiled and gave a small nod.

"Try to go back to sleep – or do you want some more painkiller?" The nurse asked kindly.

"No thanks." Chris smiled. "I'll be… fine. Everything should be fine."

A/N: Hope you liked it. See, I'm not THAT horrible! Review!


	28. Chapter 28: Pieces Falling Into Place

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, as long as he has his family, he'll be just fine._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros definitely good daddy! We love him!_

_**SweetSas**: What Andros was saying if for me to know and you to guess._

_**Johnny**: Of course Chyler couldn't sleep, it's her twin! This chapter explains where Leigh was._

_**PrettyDiva**: Only little Noah was absent. They all love Chris too much._

_**Anyabar1987**: Chris definitely makes a good hospital patient._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. Aren't I great?_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Of course they make up!_

_**Megarider**: That's okay. No you won't hate Leigh, go read and you'll see. She didn't go with Chris because she was too damn scared he wouldn't make it. She couldn't take seeing him like that and than wait in that sterile air for ages without word because she's no direct family._

_**Tal**: Andros is very, very sweet._

_**C.C.C.**: Once the idea popped into my head, I knew I had to write it. Just had to get Chris into hospital first. About the email.. –ponders- If you mean the email with those uploads requests, yeah, I just need to find time to upload them._

_**Star Fata**: Of course I couldn't ever be any more horrible to them since I'm doing this…_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Of course he'll get all good, he's got the power to heal him. Only one left now._

_**Tay**: I'm not going to kill a character we all love!_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yay!_

_**Andros50**: Thanks, glad you liked it._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 28**: Pieces Falling Into Place

"So Chris is just fine?" Jonth asked, concerned, as they through the park, holding Chyler's hand.

"Yeah, mom and dad decided to keep him at home today, just in case, but he should be back at school tomorrow." Chyler replied, looking down at their clasped hands. "While I was waiting at my aunt and uncle's, I… I had a talk with my aunt and… Jonth, we need to talk." She sighed, turning her head away.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Jonth sighed, walking over to the nearest empty bench and waiting for her to sit down before doing so himself. "Talk."

"You're a really great guy and I just want to you know I was never leading you on. I… there is something between us, some distant chemistry." Chyler started, barely audible and stumbling over her words.

"But…" Jonth urged her on.

"But it's no more than a simple crush. And yes, I know crushes and grow into something more, but this one won't and can't." Chyler sighed, knowing she'd have to start from the beginning. "Before we left Earth, one of my best friends… kissed me."

"And you like him." Jonth guessed, taking her hand in his.

"I really thought I didn't. I thought those feelings couldn't grow between friends who grew up together. You always make me feel special, like I'm more than any other girl in the universe – and when we kiss, I feel like I'm flying." She smiled at him before continuing. "This other guy, he made me feel, well, lonely and that kiss… I felt like I was _dying_."

"But you were missing something, didn't you?"

"Yeah and my aunt pointed it out to me last night. Nicky makes me feel lonely because it's as if I'm the only girl in the whole universe when I'm with him. When I kiss him I feel like dying, but that kiss is keeping me alive and so to keep from dying I have to keep kissing him." Chyler explained softly. "I know it sounds crazy and like some whacked out reverse psychology, but… it's true. I was just too blind to see that."

"Hey." Jonth said softly. "I understand. I'm glad you're being honest with me instead of leading me on now that you know. I know you were sincere in our relationship and I'm glad I got a chance to be with you."

"So… you're not mad?" Chyler asked hopefully.

"I could never be mad at you." Jonth laughed. "And this might sound corny, but we can still be friends right?"

Chyler laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds really corny. But I didn't dare to suggest it, mostly because that's the cue for the other to walk away."

Jonth laughed and got back to his feet. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. They walked on towards her house and Jonth looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"So… tell me about this Nicky guy. I wanna know about him." Jonth asked.

Chyler laughed and started telling about him. Jonth noticed the sudden dreamy look on her face and grinned. Now she knew she was in love, she had fallen rather hard. Yet when she finally mentioned Chris in her story, he remembered a few things.

"Talking about Chris for a moment. How bad was he anyway? And I noticed Leigh wasn't at school today either."

"Leigh didn't sleep all night. She arrived at our house just after we brought Chris in. She practically fell asleep in his arms when she was sure he was okay, so yeah. She's probably still there. As for how bad Chris was, beside the severe concussion and skull fracture, the combination being the reason they kept him in hospital, he was pretty much okay. Few cracked ribs, one puncturing his lung; broken nose, twisted ankle, sprained wrist, scratches and bruises…" Thoughtfully, she added, "I think a few tears in some muscles too, but those are just minor injuries."

"Sure, sounds perfectly fine to me." Jonth replied sarcastically.

"Perfectly fine by ranger standards." Chyler giggled. "Trust me, most of the injuries happened before while we were sparring."

"Yeah, whatever." Jonth laughed and turned to her. "Well, here you are. Tell Chris I said hi."

"I will." Chyler promised.

Jonth gave her a quick peck on her cheek before winking and running off in the direction of his own house. She smiled and sighed. She had survived that part. Now all she had to do was find the courage to talk to Nicky.

Opening the door she quickly stepped inside and walked into the living room. Chris and Leigh didn't seem to have moved since this morning, but Leigh was half-awake now.

"I got your homework and you've both been missed today." She declared loudly and obnoxiously. "Now please get off the couch or stop being so cuddlingly _cute_ together. It makes me want to puke." She told her brother and friend with a dramatic sigh. "So, feeling better yet, Chris? Want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice if it's not too much trouble." Chris told her, receiving a hug as she passed him. "And beside the dull headache, occasional stab of pain when I breathe and rare dizzy spells, I'm fine."

Chyler returned for the kitchen and handed him the glass of orange juice while she took her own glass of milk and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Where's mom?"

"Taking a nap with Noah. She was completely wiped. Didn't get a very good night of sleep yesterday." Chris replied. "Danne should be home soon and dad said he'd get take out on his way home before he left for work."

"Perfect." Chyler grinned. "Free afternoon. I'm going to practise some katas in the garden if anyone's looking for me."

"Okay." Chris smiled. "I'll holler if I need you."

Chyler stuck out her tongue and quickly ran upstairs to change into some workout clothes. Things would surely work out from this point on. She just left it would.

**Two weeks later**

Chris and Chyler walked back home from school, laughing and joking around all the way. If anything they were now closer than they had ever been.

"Chris! Chyler!" A voice called.

They turned around and saw Danne running their way. Stopping for a moment, they waited until she caught up and continued walking with her between them.

Their mood was light as Chris opened the front door and they quickly entered the house. They're smiles faded when they heard quiet sobbing coming from the living room. Biting his lip, Chris opened the door and stepped in, followed by his sisters.

Andros was sitting on the couch, silent tears streaming down his face. Ashley was sobbing against his shoulder, wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Chyler asked softly.

"The results came in." Andros replied hoarsely, pointing at the sheet of paper on the coffee table.

"The baby…" Ashley sobbed as she choked on tears. "We found out the father."

A/N: Yes, I am THIS evil! I did tell you that you'd have to wait for the epilogue! And the epilogue is still being held hostage by my beta-reader, so… you're in for another wait. Oh how I love this. REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29: Epilogue

_Summary: 'You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home.' After years apart, Andros and Ashley can finally start building their life together with their children. Sequel to Secrets Untold._

_**Phantom Rogue**: You better be loving it all! The only reason you don't care who the father is, is because you know already, so shut up :P_

_**Johnny**: What's evil? I don't know that word… Just invented it, but not know it._

_**PrettyDiva**: -takes a bow- Thank you, you flatter me with your unkind words. Did I ever mention Evil is my middle name?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: David? Who's David? I think you mean James._

_**Titanium Ranger**: This soon enough for you?_

_**Megarider**: I'm glad you don't hate her anymore, because Leigh's here to stay._

_**Star Fata**: Jenny already is a Super Beta… she's just… occupied with school… BURN IT!_

_**SweetSas**: Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you. Don't you just LOVE my horns? I know I do._

_**C.C.C.**: Jonth is a great guy, kinda like Josh… Just read and you'll find your answer somewhere._

_**Tay**: Keep um crossed and go read._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- No, I don't want to kill you, that would be bad of me. And I'm still not telling, you'll just have to read._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here it is._

_**Andros50**: Because that's the whole point of a clifhanger… to stop when it getting good._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Why thank you. I've never been more honered._

_**Jenny**: -gasps- -bows- Almighty Jenny! We are not worthy! Why the hell do you think I'd update in the middle of the night? Anyway, we should riot and burn down your school. I think that would be a good idea where all these wonderful readers could agree with, except Rosa, since she's dead and haunting me. Don't ask, or ask her. I think we should invent the witch-burning in Salem a few centuries too late when it comes to your teachers. Okay, well glad to know you think I'm totally crazy, there's no greater complement you can give me. Glad to see you're still keeping me company when it comes to that. But… weren't you the one that started the 'wink-smiley-fear' in the review screens? Oh goody! Philosophical stuff :D GIMME! Thanks you SO much for making this an even greater chapter than it already was. Though I stuck with 18 years, because I have my reasons to and I'm not going to explain them here. Maybe if you're nice I'll tell you. But actually… it's all got to do with the first part about Noah and Andros ;)_

_**Zeopurple**: Easy actually, that's my job. Was this too long?_

**Living Truth**

**Chapter 29**: Epilogue

Noah groaned and rolled over. Someone… was… _poking_… him. Who… _dared_… poke… him! Reaching out blindly, he made a grab for his comforter, but dismally realized it had decided to take an impromptu vacation.

"Leave me alone, dad." He grumbled when the incessant poking continued.

"I've sworn to make your life miserable in the early morn, and I intend to do so. Shouldn't have kicked me out of bed when you were about negative three months old." Upon hearing this, Noah inwardly rolled his eyes – was his dad ever going to let him forget something he had done years ago? "Now get out of bed – or should I send Alex up? I'm sure she'll be very interested in how you sleep."

After a moments pause – after all, teenage boys are notoriously slow-minded in the morning – Noah bolted up in bed and stared at his father.

"Alex is here already?!" He exclaimed.

"For about… oh, half an hour?" Andros replied with a grin.

Noah cursed colourfully, scrambling out of bed and out of the room into the bathroom. Moments later the shower could be heard and Andros walked back down the stairs, a smirk playing across his face.

"He's coming." He said as he entered the living room.

"Good, wouldn't want to be late." Ashley teased, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"It's not as if they can start without us." Andros laughed, wrapping his arms around her, both completely oblivious to the beautiful girl with long black hair sitting on the couch, watching them with a smile.

Her dark eyes glistened with a sort of contented happiness. A day had not gone by that she hadn't failed to express her shy thanks at being invited, even though she had been dating Noah for over a year now and was practically part of the family already.

It wasn't long before Noah thundered down the stairs and burst into the room. His dual toned damp hair fell into his eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing black dress pants and a crimson button up shirt with the top buttons undone and his feet bare. Panting slightly, he grinned boyishly at the three in the living room.

Alex smiled and got up, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Noah took her hands in his and stepped back, admiring her.

"Wow… you look beautiful." He commented, smirking at his girlfriend.

Alex looked down and blushed. She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress. The skirt reached just above her knees. The top was a bit ruffled and she looked absolutely stunning. Silently, she was pleased that being a mannequin for an assortment of well-meaning friends slathering lotion and makeup on her had paid off.

"Pop your eyes back in and grab something to eat. We need to go." Andros told him with a laugh after a few moments of silence.

Noah stuck out his tongue and disappeared into the kitchen.

**Two hours later**

Ashley sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white dress, flowing down and just touching the ground. Around her waist ran a shining white ribbon, attaching a second, veil-like skirt to the dress. Five more ribbons ran around that skirt, divided by increasing distances. Her hair fall in soft wave down to her shoulders and a white lily was stuck in just above her right ear.

"Well, it's time to face the music." She told herself with a smile.

She picked up the bouquet of lilies and roses and left the room. Quietly she made her way to the entrance to the church. Standing in the doorway she took a deep breath and started walking as she heard the familiar wedding march begin.

Everyone present looked around and smiled. She spotted her friends and their families as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Almost at the end her eyes found Zhane and Karone and their horde of children along with their families. Eighteen-year-old Aila looked especially happy on Jari's arm, the carefree couple watching Ashley with eyes that reflected their own future.

Cero was trying to keep his two-year-old daughter to keep quiet, while his six-year-old son leaned forward, intently watching his great-aunt Elia's eight-year-old son and seven and five-year old daughters were behaving perfectly, as could be said of Kynin's seven-year-old son. Arima's three-year-old daughter was playing with the lace on her dress and her newborn baby boy lay in his stroller, for once quiet and respectful – although that could be because he was, at the moment, contently sleeping.

On the other side of the aisle Tal was holding her four-month-old son perched on her hip. He was looking around, eyes wide in wonder at all the new things surrounding him. Her husband Keynan had his arm securely wrapped around her waist. Next to them Josh and Atalya were standing, smiling happily with Sergey and Bea with her fiancée next to them.

At the very front, on both sides of the aisle, was her own family. Chris and Chyler stood at one side with Leigh and Nicky. Chyler's twelve-year-old son, Tim, looked like a perfect little gentleman, his clothes very similar to Noah's and his long dual toned hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. His nine-year-old brother, Jamie, looked almost the same, but his hair was brown and short.

Chyler was a vision of beauty, making Ashley's heart swell with pride. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, reflective of the Power that both she and her mother had held. It flowed to the ground, fitting her body closely.

Chris's ten and nine-year-old daughters, Yolia and Sise, both wore yellow dresses. Yolia's long dual toned waist length hair was pulled back in a single braid with a ribbon threaded through it. Sise's dual toned shoulder length hair was pulled into two pigtails with a similar ribbon.

On the other side of the aisle were Danne and her husband. She was wearing a long red empire dress with a broad golden ribbon tied just above her large stomach. Her eight and seven-year-old sons, Steve and Vanas, were awkwardly pulling at their ties. In another month her daughter Kaia would be born. She and her husband couldn't wait to finally have a daughter – they had often joked about sending Steve and Vanas to their grandparents for a very long trip…

And beside them, her two youngest children and their dates. Noah looked much more together now, grinning at his mom with Alex on his arm, said girl smiling. Next to them, her beautiful miracle daughter, Aine. She was wearing a pale yellow dress, her abdomen wrapped in a ruffled corset flowing over a long skirt with a glittering veil draped over it, similar to her own dress. A single band ran around her neck holding the dress in place. Her hair was pinned up with a few curly tendrils falling loose, framing her face, both brown and blonde.

At the front of the church stood Andros, dressed in his formal pants and tunic, staring at her openly. Once she reached him he held out his hand to her and she took it, sliding her other hand in his free one.

Andros took a deep breath and started talking.

"Today, exactly eighteen years ago, I promised you body, mind, heart and soul. Today I'm standing here again, promising you the same things and strengthening the vows we made back then. On that day, I thought our troubles were over, but little did we know what was to come – and yet we emerged from every challenge victoriously. No one has ever been able to tear us apart and no one ever will. Plainly and simply: I love you. I've loved you since the beginning and I once again promise to hold you, keep you and protect you. Ashley Aila Maria Hammond, for better and for worse I'll stay by your side until death do us part."

"If I was told eighteen years ago about the horrible times and experiences we would go through, I probably would have laughed right in the person's face. I thought nothing could ever go wrong again. How wrong I was proven soon enough after, at the start of the birth of our second son. Times of trial and error weren't over yet, but we fought through them bravely. This time there was a big difference. This time… we were fighting together, side by side, hand in hand. We were rewarded with happy times too. Our children are our greatest gifts, and watching them grow up… our first grandson, Chris's marriage, our first granddaughter, Chyler's marriage and every following grandchild and ceremony were new adventures we experienced together. Despite the secrets untold in our early days, and the harsh truths we lived through, there's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my days with you… it's you I want to share them with and no one else. Andros of KO-35, son of Avidan and Lynette, for better and for worse I'll stay by your side until death do us part."

"Always and forever." They spoke together, their voices entwined as their lives and souls would forever be.

After all the hardships… the years apart… the forces working to keep them distant… after everything, life had finally worked itself out.

After everything they had been through…

They finally got their Happily Ever After.

A/N: THE END! Hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, stick with me as I write Scarred and expect a **new story** to be published **March 1st **named **Forbidden Love**, the links to my **trailers for it on youtube **are put up in my ID page.

Oh and this story is **nominated** for the **Seasons of Love Reward!** Voting starts **March 1st**, be sure to leave one!

Jenny: I've read all the death threats, and I just have one thing to say… YOU TRY BEING MISS. SPEED-WRITER'S BETA-READER! Riiight, Marieke:P And besides, to make up for those… oh, two weeks – I have just spent about half an hour making this chapter the absolute best it could be. Now all I ask is that you give me an hour's head start before you start chasing me with pitchforks and torches… But… I'M HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SCARRED HOSTAGE:P Hope you enjoyed both SU and LT! It's been a fabulous journey and… and… I need to go review all the chapters I missed… So give your thanks to Marieke for writing such a great story for us! (But I know you will… even without me, so… I am going to shut up right about now)

AH/AY: If anyone dares to kill MY Jenny… no more stories.


End file.
